A Wildcat Reunion
by creativelyyourz
Summary: It’s been four yours since they’ve come together. Now they’re back, but they couldn’t be more apart. After receiving random text messages, they all gather in NYC for what they believe are separate reasons. They couldn't have been more wrong. Now Complete!
1. Teaser

**This is something that I was inspired to do after reading one of those tag challenges where you listen to your ipod and come up with a story for each song. (I can't remember who uploaded it but thank you for the inspiration.) I thought it would be fun to write a HSM musical kinda sorta in the same way, just not as random. **

**Here's the teaser trailer based on Ashley Tisdale's Intro from her album. You'll get the full effect if you listen to it while you're reading. I'm still working on the real trailer so you'll understand the plot more. **

**ps. I know I haven't updated my other story in a while, but I am still writing. I've just been busy, but I had to put this idea out there. Enough with the jabbering! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with HSM. **

* * *

**TEASER TRAILOR**

**"Suddenly I"**

_Sharpay stares at herself in the mirror of her dressing room_

**"Am in front of the lights"**

_Her eyes fall down to the picture of her and Ryan _

**"I can't unlove you"**

_Gabriella sits in a train booth, smiling down at her cell phone._

_Next scene, Gabriella looks at Troy through different eyes. Troy avoids them._

**"He said you're amazing"**

_Ryan beams as he enters the lounge of the Palace Theatre_

**"She's said then why you waiting"**

_He smiles at a sign that says "Where Stars Are Born"_

**"Be good be good be good be good"**

_Chad and Troy glare at each other as if their friendship never existed, then Chad pushes past him_

**"Show me some positivety"**

_Taylor pulls Chad's hand _

**"Zoom zoom zoom zoom"**

_and a smile tugs at his mouth_

**"Show me some positivity"**

_Sharpay slowly walks on the stage through the wing, Ryan fumes _

**"We'll be together come whatever"**

_Zeke and Sharpay smile at each other as the sit in Central Park, _

**"not just starring at the stars"**

_until Sharpay turns away shyly_

**"These are headstrong crazy days"**

_Troy looks infuriated at the coach, but then sits down on the bench_

**"When your minds made up and the music play"**

_Chad dances on the court and ends with his hand up in the air_

**The Gang is Back**

_Show's Troy_

_Show's Gabriella_

_Show's Sharpay_

_Show's Ryan_

_Show's Chad _

_Show's Taylor_

**"So much for you"**

_Gabriella lets Troy's hand go and walks away_

**A Wildcat Reunion**

**Coming Soon**


	2. Trailer

Ok here's the trailer. I know it's kinda long, but I tried to get the basics of the story. And thanks to **2pinkstar and 7blackberry **for the review. I hope it comes out to your expectations.

Ps. v.o means Voice Over

DISCLAIMER: Please don't sue, I own nothing HSM related.

* * *

TRAILER

**It's been four yours since they've come together. **

_Shows the gang singing "All in This Together"._

**Now they're back, but they couldn't be more apart.**

_Troy looks surprised._

"Gabriella?"

_A cheerleader comes out of Troy's dorm room. Gabriella looks hurt._

**This summer the Wildcats are in for a blast from the past.**

_Taylor stares down at her phone._

"East High is having a reunion."

_Sharpay shakes her head._

"Us wildcats love to travel in packs, don't we?"

**Some memories are unforgettable…**

_Zeke's smile broadens. _

"Sharpay."

_Sharpay's breath gets caught in her throat._

**Some are better off forgotten…**

_A scene flashes where Chad and Troy stand face to face._

v.o "We were supposed to be best friends. I wouldn't even recognize him if he were standing right in front of me."

_Flashes to present scene where Taylor and Chad are talking. _

_Taylor folds her arms. _

"Sounds like someone else I know."

**And new ones are about to be made.**

_Sharpay beams in the bathroom._

"You are going to love me."

_Gabriella turns around and stares at her new reflection in the mirror._

_Troy's in his dorm starring at a photo of him and Gabriella._

v.o "I didn't forget about you, I just…"

_Scene shows Gabriella and Troy. _

_Gabriella finishes his sentence. _

"Stopped caring."

_Ryan fumes as he stands on stage watching Sharpay come out of the wing._

_Outside Sharpay turns Ryan around and he pulls his arm away._

"There is no "us" anymore. You made sure of that."

**They all gather in New York City…**

_Taylor stares up at the tall buildings in awe._

**But no one expected what was to come. **

_Gabriella shows Troy her cell._

"I got your message."

_Troy stares at it oddly. _

"I didn't send you that."

_They gang are all in the hotel cafeteria and Ryan takes the center._

"Someone's been sending us fake messages, and I want to know who."

_Everyone looks around at each other nervously. _

(Theme: "Q" by Cartel)

**Gabriella**_ Gabriella dances in a club._

**Troy** _Troy sings by himself._

**Ryan**_ Ryan sings in the cafeteria. _

**Sharpay**_ Sharpay sings on stage._

**Taylor**_ Taylor sings in the streets of NYC._

**Chad**_ Chad poses with his hand in the air on the court._

**A Wildcat Reunion **

**Coming Soon **


	3. Chapter 1: Space Between Us

**Hey guys! I know it's been years, or what felt like years, since I've updated this story and I'm really sorry about that. BUT I am working on it as we speak which includes rewrites. It's not much, but I just wanted to make it easier to understand as far as the music sections go. Thank you and enjoy! **

* * *

**A Wildcat Reunion**

**Chapter One- Space Between Us**

Gabriella grabbed two armfuls of clothes and hauled them into her pink and brown suitcase. She moved over to her drawer, pulled it out and dumped the contacts on top of the pile of clothing. Moving back over to her closet, she stared down at her shoes before glancing at her luggage. After coming to a quick, but painful decision she kicked off her open toed hills and slipped into her gold and black Red's. Zipping the suitcase up, she dropped it on the floor and rolled it out of her dorm room.

Moments later, she was staring out the window of a booth in an Albuquerque train, heading to an airport. Destination: New York City. Her mind rushed as she thought of her plans ahead. She hadn't seen his face in years. Four to be exact. Now he was the star basketball player for NYU and she was a criminal justice major at AU. No change there really. They were never the likely pair, but that didn't matter. All that did matter was that in a few more hours she would be boarding a plane then gazing deeply into the piercing blue eyes of her true love. She pulled her cell out of her jacket pocket and reread the message she had received earlier that day:

_"Creating space between us has caused this separate heart to cease soaring. Will you come and make it fly?"_

She smirked to herself. Who knew Troy was such a poet? She closed the phone back up and bit her bottom lip. This was a sign of hope. Even though they had been apart for what seemed like an eternity, they could still be together. They've both been busy. She understood that. This message was his proof the he still cared and her trip to see him was hers. Just seconds later after she got the first message, another came with the address of what she presumed to be Troy's apartment. She closed her eyes. In just a few hours, she would once again be in his arms.

* * *

A fake, a spin, a jump... and it's in! Troy raised his arms into the air victoriously. "Wooo! Who's the man?"

Reuben, Troy's fellow New York Bobcats teammate, leaned down on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Let's hope, 'the man' will be able to pull that off tonight."

"Don't worry," Troy said, "It's already in the bag. Or the net." He curved his wrists toward the basket and jumped on his toes. "Swoosh!"

The rest of his teammates laughed and headed towards the locker rooms. As Troy gathered his things, his cell rang in his bag.

"Who's that?" Reuben asked, a mischievous grin on his face. "One of your groupies?" He took a sip from his water bottle.

Troy snorted as he dug it out and opened it. On the screen a message read:

_"Wildcats reunite and you're invited. More scoop later." _He frowned.

"Hey, we're still meeting up at your place right? A little pre-game party?"

"What?" Troy asked, still distracted. "Yea, sure. See you there."

Reuben nodded and walked away, while Troy continued to stare down at his phone. Wildcat's Reunite? What for? Reunions were usually after 10 years and it had barley been four. Maybe he'd make it. Maybe he wouldn't. That's just how things went when you were working on your future. Not much time for the past. He snapped his phone shut, threw his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the gym. They'd understand. He was Troy Bolton.


	4. Chapter 2: Shooting for the Stars

**Chapter Two- Shooting for the Stars  
**

Sharpay mentally went over her lines for her upcoming feature film in her dressing room, pacing back and forth. She sighed and collapsed into her chair, staring at her reflection in the vanity.

She was ecstatic to have this opportunity the moment it was handed to her. The moment she got flown to LA to become the star she always knew she was. But somehow it didn't feel so right. Something was missing. Or someone. Her eyes fell to a picture frame that held the photo of her and Ryan performing together at their old high school, East High. After all of the music recording, music videos and lead roles in the biggest movies, she hated to admit it, but it wasn't the same without Ryan. She wondered if she made a mistake leaving him behind even though she claimed he was the one holding her back. It was time to separate. Depart onto the roads of their individual destinies. Now she wasn't so sure and doubted that she would ever be able to convince him otherwise.

They were both drama majors when they entered college, but only she gained the fame. She contacted an agent and proposed that he should come check out her first show, only she chose not to inform him of her almost equally talented brother. The agent was awed by her performance and wanted to manage her right away. She told Ryan about the relocating to LA and he couldn't wait to pack his bags. When she explained that she was going solo, he was crushed. They haven't spoken since and that was four years ago. Looking back, she realized that she did make a mistake. All of the fun of performing went down the drain without him to boss around. She was slowly losing interest in the arts altogether. If only there were some way to let him know how she felt. Without seeming desperate of course.

"Sharpay!" came a call from outside her dressing room, "You're on in five."

She stood back up and attempted to do her acting warm-ups before stopping abruptly. Even this was no fun without back her shoulders, she lifted her chin. She couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. The show must go on.

Her shoulders sulked back down. That was Ryan's second favorite saying. Even the fact that her co star was Orlando Bloom couldn't lift her spirits. Still, she had to put her hurt aside and give all of herself to her upcoming scene no matter how much her heart wasn't into it. That's showbiz. She pouted as she pulled open the door. Ryan's first favorite saying.

Entering the hall Sharpay was almost pummeled by her squirrelly assistant Alison. Her thin framed glasses and quiet countenance reminded her so much of an old friend, if she could call her that, which was the most likely reason why she hired her in the first place. Not that she wasn't efficient. Everything Sharpay ever asked for she did willingly without question. For instance, when she asked her to get her a strawberry latte with vanilla sprinkles she had to make it herself because according to Star Bucks that flavor didn't exist. Sharpay took care of that issue right away and now everyone's morning isn't complete without a strawberry Sharlux. More flavors coming soon.

"Sharpay!" Allison cried, "You have a message." She held out Sharpay's pink bedazzled two-way, covered in real diamonds.

She took it lazily and read it aloud, "LA's caliente, but New York is suave. Time for a change of temperature."

Allison leaned over her shoulder and pushed up her glasses. "What does that mean?"

It took a moment to settle in, but once Sharpay understood she shrieked causing Allison to jump in surprise. "Allison, call the limo. I'm going to New York." She bolted back into her dressing room, excitement rushing over her.

Right on her heel, Allison cried, "But, what about the movie..."

"There's been a change of plans." Sharpay brushed everything on her vanity set into her Louie bag and spun around. Allison shrunk down at the odd way she looked at her. It sort of looked like... compassion.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Allison," Sharpay said, a little shocked at her own kind tone. "As a token of my appreciation I am now giving you a full month vacation. Use it well." Her face lit up as she threw her bag over her shoulder and strode out. She knew Ryan couldn't hold out for long. Being glad that she wasn't the one who gave in first, she was even happier that she would soon be reunited with her favorite co-star ever. Sorry Orlando.

* * *

Ryan smirked to himself as he daydreamed of what lied ahead. His big break had finally come and his numerous days of practice apparently paid off. He had been sent a text message from an agent praising him for his last performance at AU. It said that there was even a part for him on Broadway. As soon as he read ever word of the message, even re-reading to be completely sure that he wasn't mistaken, he took the next flight to New York City.

Finally, he was getting the recognition he deserved. Sharpay wasn't the only Evan's whose name would be surrounded by flashing lights and whose face would dominate the television screen. Yea, he wasn't in LA living it up, but soon he would be and he'd get there without her help.

It had been years since he last spoke to his twin sister. Plenty of times he's seen her name flash across his cell, but never picked up. He couldn't bear to hear all of the awesome things that happened to her, which he knew she would boast about without remorse. All throughout high school she was the one everyone called the star, even thought he was just as talented and every lead parts they got together. Not once did she ever thank him for his incredible choreography, which was the main reason why that agent liked her in the first place.

He inhaled then exhaled slowly. This wasn't about Sharpay. For once, this was about him. His sidekick days, behind him, he was now embarking on a new journey, stepping out of the shadow of his spotlight-hogging sis. Ryan Evans was going to be a star.

"Excuse, me!"

Ryan turned his head toward the isle beside him. Hovering over him stood a flight attendant, a huge grin on her face. "Aren't you Ryan Evans?"

Wow, he thought. His fame was spreading quicker than he thought. "Yes. I am,"

"Sharpay's brother, Ryan Evans?"

Of, course. He should have known. "Yup. That's me," he said, wondering why she just didn't throw him off of the plane.

The flight attended placed her hands over her heart. "I knew it was you. I went to your school. East High."

"Cool," was all Ryan managed to say. He hadn't thought about East High in years. Why would he? All of his memories were of him and Sharpay. The last thing he wanted to do was think about all of the times they've shared together. It just reminded him of his failure to even come close to her standards.

"I thought you might want this." The flight attendant handed him a magazine with, no surprise there, Sharpay glamorously gracing the cover.

"Thanks, " he mumbled.

She giggled and pushed her cart down the isle.

Ryan looked down at the glossy cover in front of him. Great. Just what he always wanted. Another way for his sister to rub her international success in his pitiful face. Well, soon Sharpay would fear her greatest competition, yet. Himself. He threw the magazine face down onto the seat next to him.


	5. Chapter 3: Run It Back Again

**Chapter Three- Run It Back Again  
**

"Safe!"

Dust swirled in the air as player number 25 jumped back up to his feet.

"What?"

Chad Danforth threw down his glove and stormed up to the umpire. "Are you blind? He was totally out!"

"I say he's safe!" yelled the umpire. He swiped his arms. "Safe!"

Chad fumed.

"Hey Danforth," called number 25, "Don't blame the ump for your weak arm."

Chad took a step forward but was halted by Taylor McKessie who grabbed his arm.

"Don't," she warned, pulling him back. "It's not worth it."

"You're right," Chad said, his eyes still throwing darts 25's way. "None of this is worth it. I quit!" He yank his arm away from Taylor and stormed away, kicking his glove into the dirt.

Taylor shook her head and ran to catch up.

Who needs stupid baseball anyway, Chad thought to himself as he trailed off of the field. He'd find some other sport to participate in. Like tennis or... bowling. Anything just as long as it wasn't-

He stopped at the sound of a bouncing ball on the caged court nearby. Leaning up against the cage, he watched four college students go at it in a game of two on two. Something he knew a little thing or two about. But that was years ago. The orange leather hadn't touched his hands ever since senior year that day. The day he gave up basketball.

It was their final game of the season. The house was packed and the team hyped. Scouts from all over the country came to see that game. East High vs. West High. It was destined to be one of the best of all times and it didn't disappoint. The Wildcats were fired up from the start. Defense was at it's best. Offense always had their head in the game. They were golden. The score was tied, 24-24, Wildcats ball. Time winded down as Chad caught the check. He dove down the court, passed and it all ended with a three pointer shot at 5 seconds by Troy Big Shot Bolton.

During that entire celebration, Troy was surrounded by scouts, raining him with admiration. Chad didn't sweat it because he already had his heart set on New Mexico University. The school he and Troy were planning on attending together. Or so he thought. He couldn't have been more wrong. Instead, Troy decided to take the full scholarship offer to NYU, leaving Chad behind. It wasn't the fact that he changed his choice of school, but that he neglected to tell them about how they all worked as a team. On and off the court. He took all the credit for everything as if the rest of them never gave any input at all. After Troy told him the news, he was furious. Once again Troy was being held up high, while the rest of the team was treated as his little helpers. Chad was through with being pushed aside. He was through with basketball altogether. He shredded off his jersey and entered college as a brand new man.

But as he watched the game go on before him, he couldn't fight the urge to want to get back in there again. He tried to take up a different sport, but somehow he'd get frustrated and quit. Nothing else made him feel as good as he did on a basketball court and he doubted that anything ever could.

"You miss it don't you?" Taylor came up behind him and slipped her fingers through the cage's links.

"Yea," he said. Was it that obvious?

"I don't see why you never tried out here. You've seen them play. They needed you."

Chad shook his head as one of the players shot the ball and missed. "Troy never needed me. Why would they?" He turned his back on the caged court and started walking.

"This isn't about Troy," Taylor said, taking two steps for every one of his. "This is about you and your future. Playing basketball has always been a part of who you are."

"Not anymore."

"Yea, because Troy decided to move on. What? Did you expect you two to be together forever?"

Chad spun around to face her. "I didn't expect him to leave me behind. Again. We were supposed to be best friends, but all he cared about was himself. I wouldn't even recognize him if he were standing right in front of me."

Taylor folded her arms. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

With a sigh, she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of her cell. She pulled it out of her purse and opened it. Starring down at the screen, she looked puzzled.

"What's up?" Chad asked.

"East High's having a reunion?"

Chad rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to the same school where he lost not only his best friend, but the love of his favorite sport. "I'll pass. I've seen enough of that place."

"It's not being held at the school," Taylor brightened up, "It's been held in New York City."

Unbelievable. "Figures. Troy can't come here, so why not bring East High to him. I'm not going."

"Chad!" Taylor snapped. They locked eyes. Her expression was worn and cold. He had never seen her this way before. "I am this close to loosing hope in our relationship." She held her hand up, her thumb and index finger dangerously near touching. "This close! Ever since Troy 'dumped' you, you've been moping around here like some lost soul. And I hate having to pull you away from fight after fight." Pausing after seeing the impact of her response, she continued more tentatively. "You're not the same guy I fell for, Chad. Everyday I tell myself that you'll change, but everyday I get less confident that you will. This is our chance to fix things. Get away from it all. It'll be just about you and me. Forget Troy."

Starring into Taylor's eyes, Chad saw the effect his current behavior and attitude had on her. He'd never noticed it before, because of his own selfish need to brood. She was right. He had changed and he didn't like who he'd become anymore than she did. What happened to Chad Danforth, the epitome of a good time and the definition of spirit? That's the guy he was supposed to be. Not this pitiful loser who took his frustration out on the world. He was going on this trip and he was going to have fun.

Chad smirked. "Troy who?"

A smile spread across Taylor's face and she threw her arms around him. "I love you Chad Danforth."

Chad closed his eyes, realizing he hadn't seen her this happy in a while. "I love you too, Tay." Though he hadn't been showing it in the greatest way, it was true. This would be his way of making it up to her. She deserved it.

He released himself, took her hand and lead them away from the field.

So what if he ran into Troy. New York's a big city. He'd lose contact in no time. Just being able to see Taylor light up like that was reason enough for him to change his mind. He owed it to her. Plus, the lights of New York would be pretty cool to check out, too.

He felt a huge burden lift from his shoulder and he smiled his first genuine smile in months. This trip was going to be a blast. He could feel it.

"NYC, here we come!"

--

**"Run It Back Again" Corbin Bleu**

_Chad and Taylor continue to walk side by side._

(Chad)

Looking back

Pushing with the rewind

Changing every

Wrong or right that you see

(Taylor)

If you could don't you think that you would

Make your world just like you want it to be

_Gabriella sings while staring out the window with a dreamily look on her face._

(Gabriella)

Now it's never too late

There's a will

There's a way

Gotta stay in the game

Go the distance

_Ryan sings on the plane, his eyes narrowed in thought_

(Ryan)

'Cause you live and you learn

That it takes a lot of work

_He smirks to himself_

But you win in the end

With persistence

(All)

_Sharpay slips on her shades on and struts past the light and cameras of the movie set._

Mix it up get it right

Go for another try

Still run it back again

_She waves at the horrified staff as she passes by._

Run it back again

_Gabriella dances down the isle of the stopped train._

Replay hit rewind

This time you'll do it right

You run it back again

_Ryan steps off of the plane and breaths in the air._

Run it back again

_Gabriella looks over her shoulder then steps into the plane ._

Run it back again

Try again

(Chad)

_Chad does the "what time is it" clock move behind Taylor._

Never wait around

Cause every minute counts

If you had the time what would you do with it?

_They laugh and he squeezes gently her._

(Sharpay)

_Sharpay smiles down at her phone as she walks to her limo. Camera's flash and fans scream_

What would you change?

Tell me what would rearrange

If you get the puzzle right

How would the pieces fit?

(Taylor)

_Taylor holds onto Chad's arm and smiles up at him_

Now it's never too late

There's a will

There's a way

You can save the day like a hero.

(Ryan)

_Ryan tries to hail down a taxi, but they just drive right past him._

Cause you live and you learn

That it takes a lot of work

Hope that nothing's gonna stop

Oh (no) go

_A taxi finally stops and he quickly jumps in_

(All)

_Ryan stares up at the flashing lights as the taxi drives by them_

Mix it up get it right

Go for another try

Still run it back again

Run it back again

_Chad and Taylor hop into Chad's black convertible_

Replay hit rewind

This time you'll do it right

_He zooms off if campus_

You run it back again

_Gabriella smiles down at a photo in her phone_

Run it back again

_It's of Troy. The picture fades to Troy playing ball._

(All)

_Troy tosses a ball around with his teammates as they move towards the parking lot_

On your mark, get set

Let's go

You can make it happen if you want it to

Tick tock time to rock

_Troy's phone rings. He opens it and it reads: "A Wildcat Reunion . Location: New York City. She shakes his head in confusion._

You know

The future's up to you

_He stuffs it back into his pocket and catches the ball just in time. He starts doing dance moves with the ball. The players stare at him weirdly. A little embarrassed, he shrugs and passes it._

One more time now

(All)

_Scenes switch to each person, everyone doing the same dance routine._

Mix it up get it right

Go for another try

Still run it back again

Back again

Replay hit rewind

This time you'll do it right

You run it back again

Run it back again

--

Taylor unlocked the door to her dorm room with Chad behind her, both in a much lighter mood. Inside, she noticed the half emptied closet and unopened textbooks. She frowned. "Where's Gabriella?"


	6. Chapter 4: Another Color Turns to Gray

**Chapter Three- Another Color Turns to Gray  
**

There it was. 14 D. Just like his jersey number. _He must really pull some strings around here_, Gabriella thought. She stared at the apartment door in front of her. Muffled sounds of music and laughter could be heard form inside. _He must be having fun with his new friends_. Her nerves starting to get the best of her, she hesitated to lift her hand to knock. The thought of him and his new friends made her nervous for some reason. Would they accept her just as his previous friends had? Every emotion from excitement, fear and curiosity overwhelmed her.

What was she so worried about? She didn't fly all the way to New York to meet his friends. She waited four years for this moment and she couldn't bare to wait any longer. Blowing away her anxiety, she took a breath and knocked.

She bit her lip in anticipation. After what seemed like forever she heard the door unlock. Her heart began pounding at top speed.

She watched the knob twist and looked up as the door swung open revealing the apartments occupant. Troy Bolton. Only he didn't look so happy to see her. More like surprised.

"Gabriella?"

"Troy!" She stepped forward to leap into his arms, but froze when she saw a girl in a blue and white cheerleader outfit wrap her arm around him.

"Troy, get back in here," she cooed. "We miss you." Pouting, she threaded her fingers through his chestnut hair.

He waved her hand away, his eyes never leaving Gabriella. "In a minute."

After a cold glare Gabriella's way, the cheerleader went back inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Wow," Troy managed to say. "Gabriella what are you doing here?"

She fiddled with her purses strap. "I thought you wanted to see me."

"I do," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "Of course I do. But how'd you find out where I lived?"

She frowned. Had he really forgotten that fast? She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and flipped it open. "I got you're message," she said, showing it to him.

Troy looked it over and furrowed his brows. "I didn't send you that."

"Right," Gabriella said, "How could you have. You're too busy now a days." She flicked her eyes in the direction of his apartment.

"Gab..."

She smiled weakly. "It's cool. You have a new life. Live it. It's just good to know you still remember me." With that, she turned away and headed back down the hall, both heartbroken and embarrassed. Confused more than anything, but she didn't want to think about it any longer. She just wanted to get away.

* * *

Troy shut the door behind him and leaned up against it, his head rushing as he replayed what just happened.

"What's up Troy?" He looked up to see Reuben, accompanied by two other of his teammates.

"You're not getting nervous about the game tonight are you?" asked another member, playfully punching him in the arm.

Troy dodged his hits. "No. Every thing's cool."

"I think he misses his little girlfriend," the cheerleader teased.

He flashed his eyes her way, redness flushing to his cheeks. "She's not my girlfriend."

"What's the matter?" she said. Her hand dramatically flew to her mouth. "Did Troy Bolton just get dumped?"

He was engulfed with instigating oo's, but he just smiled. "Troy Bolton does not get dumped, ok. Unlike you Becky. It takes some courage to show your face again after that last fall. Brave girl."

He pushed past her and the rest of the heckling team and headed for his bedroom. Inside, he shut the door behind him and collapsed on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Glancing over to the bed stand next to him, he shot back up. He shuffled through his loose papers and textbooks to find a single photo. He tried to smooth out the bent corner with his thumb. It had previously been in a frame, but he tossed it with his junk and replaced it with his first ever jump shot as a NYU Bobcat. Starring down at that photo brought back so many memories. He could remember that moment as if it were yesterday, although just that morning it wouldn't have crossed his mind. It was a picture of him and Gabriella in front of his old locker at East High. They looked so happy together with no worry in the world.

That was four years ago. Everything had changed since then. He now resided in New York, while she still lived in New Mexico. As far as he knew anyway. They lost touch over the years, him being so engrossed in his game and her in her books. Not that he didn't care or forgot about her, he just didn't have time. To see her again for the first time since high school caught him off guard. _What was she doing there?_ he thought. His mind went back to the second message he received in the parking lot an hour earlier._ Right. The high school reunion._ That must have meant that everyone else would show up, too. Why they were holding an East High Reunion in New York City he had no idea, but he knew he'd better brace himself for even more blasts from the past. But first he had to find Gabriella. The last thing he wanted to do was have this weird awkwardness between them. If anything, they needed closure so they could move on with their lives. He tucked the worn picture into his back pocket and headed towards the door.


	7. Chapter 5:Thought You Were My Fairytale

**Chapter Five- Thought You Were My Fairytale**

_Was this really happening?_ Ryan stared up at the Palace Theater, his eyes shining as bright as the sign above him. He stepped into the revolving gold and glass doors and stepped back out into the lobby. Surrounding him were signed posters of great productions that happened in that very building. _Annie_, _Footloose_, _Hairspray_ and the list went on and on. The thought of his shows promo poster hanging up on that wall with his authentic signature was mind blowing. To his right he saw a sign that read: "Welcome to the Palace Theater. Where Stars are born." He beamed. He was definitely in the right place.

"Excuse, me?" He spun around to see a tall lady with short brown hair holding a clipboard. "Can I help you?"

"Yea," he said, trying to calm himself down which seemed very difficult at the moment, "I'm here for the auditions."

The brunette, looked down at her clipboard. "For what production?"

Ryan winced. "That's the thing. I don't know."

"You don't know?" she repeated, her forehead creased.

"See, I got this message from an agent who said that I would be perfect for this part."

"Do you even know what part that is?" she asked, impatiently tapping her pen on the clipboard.

He sighed. "No." After all of the big dreaming, he forgot to come back to the reality that he had no information on what he was auditioning for. The message just said: _You're stage is about to be widened. Better yet, broadened. Follow the big lights and you'll find the perfect part._ He didn't even get the agent's name.

The brunette pressed the clipboard to her chest. "I'm sorry. But I can't help you. Whoever sent you that message forgot the most important detail. The name of the show. Come back when you at least have that." She turned and briskly walked away.

Now what was he supposed to do? Suddenly he had an idea. Taking out his phone, he went back to the message the agent sent and memorized the number. He dialed it in and waited for an answer. Instead he got a computerized voice telling him that that number didn't exist.

"What?" He closed it back up. _What was going on?_

* * *

Gabriella leaned up against the headrest of her hotel bed and stared down at the message for what seemed like the one-billionth time. Along with Troy's address it had the location to the Lava Spring Hotel, not too far away from NYU, so she decided to check it out. Once she got there, they told her that her room had already been paid for, by who they wouldn't say. At once she figured it must have been Troy. Who else could it have been? If she confronted him about it, he'd probably just deny that too. What kind of game was he trying to play? If he didn't send her the message, then who did? It was kind of strange that his name wasn't in the place of the sender. Instead it said, unavailable. She never really thought anything of it until then. Maybe he didn't like getting calls so he had his name blocked.

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate, and her heart sank. Half hoping that it was Troy calling to apologize she quickly turned it over to check the ID.

She flipped it opened with a small sigh. "Hey, Taylor," she said, sounding a little more disappointed then she intended.

"Gabs! Where are you?" came Taylor's voice over the line. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. She knew she had forgotten something. They shared a room a AU. If she wasn't in class, or the lab she was always in the room, slumped over a book. Taylor would have never guessed where she was that moment. "Sorry. I totally forgot to tell you..."

"Tell me later!" Taylor interrupted. She sounded really excited about something. "Did you get the memo?"

"What memo?" With her mind so set on meeting Troy, she hadn't really had time to check the bulletin boards at school.

"About the East High Reunion in New York!"

Her mouth dropped. "What? Why?"

"Who knows," Taylor said, "But you have to come. Me and Chad will come scoop you up and then we'll be on our way to the Big Apple."

Gabriella winced. "No need," she said. "I'm already here."


	8. Chapter 6:Whole Word According to Moi

**Chapter 6- Whole World According to Moi**

Sharpay huffed as she observed the building before her. Of all of the places Ryan chose to meet, he had to choose Lava Springs. They had been in and out of this hotel since they were 10. Couldn't he have chosen something a little more fresh?

For a moment, she just stared at the door waiting. Then she realized that she had given her door opener/assistant the day off. Thanks to her big heart, she had to fend for herself. She rolled her eyes as she drew open the door, and entered.

Inside, it looked exactly how it always looked. The cream couches in the lobby were fluffed to the fullest, with equally stuffed silk beige and cream pillows. Plants of different species were placed through out, their leaves entangled with white lights. There was even a small waterfall towards the back, its rocks especially imported from Brazil. Juan Claude, their decorator, had spectacular taste.

Over at the clerks desk there was a frumpy girl with long brown hair, shuffling through papers. Sharpay made her way over and rang the little golden bell continuously.

The girl glared at it. "Yes?"

"Reservations for moi please," Sharpay said.

"I'm sorry," the clerk said, "Who are you?"

Sharpay gasped. "You don't know who I am?"

The clerk cocked an eyebrow. "Should I?"

"Uh, yea," Shapay said. Did that girl live behind that counter or something? "Im..."

"Sharpay Evans."

Sharpay flashed her eyes in the direction of the elevators. She couldn't believe it. Coming towards her was the braniac herself. "Montez? What are you doing here?"

"I..." Gabriella started, "I'm here for the reunion. I see you got the memo."

"Reunion?" she asked. "No, I'm here to meet Ryan. What Reunion?"

Gabriella folded her arms. "I don't know. I just got the news today. Everyone's supposed to be meeting up here."

Sharpay shook her head. "Us wildcats love to travel in packs don't we?"

The clerk cleared her throat getting Sharpay's attention. "I'm still here."

_Not for long_, Sharpay thought. "My name's Sharpay Evans. As in the heiress of this hotel."

"Right, if I only had a nickel for every time I heard that."

_Oh she was so fired_, Sharpay thought. Once she contacted her parents, which could take days since they were the least stable people ever. For now she would let little... she glanced at her nametag... Chloe keep her job.

She handed over her platinum card. "I'll be staying here for a day. I need one queen-sized bed, a full size bathtub with a disengaged shower and a walk in closet. The rest of my things will be arriving soon."

Chole scanned the card and a smug smile appeared on her mouth. "Well, Ms. Evans, this says you'll get a blanket and a choice of that couch or the front entrance."

"What?" Sharpay shrieked. "I knew I shouldn't have bought those cute pink pumps.

"You could stay in my room, " Gabriella spoke up. "I mean, if you don't mind."

Sharpay was stunned. Was she really asking her to be her roommate? They barely got along in school, and now she wanted to have slumber parties? As if nothing happened between them.

"Come on, Sharpay. It's been years," Gabriella said as if reading her mind. "Don't you think it's time to let go of our past battles?"

After a slight hesitation, Sharpay nodded. "You're right," she agreed, mostly because she hadn't come all that way to sleep outside. "Looks like we're roomies."

"Great," Gabriella said.

"Gabs!"

The girls spun around to see Chad and Taylor enter hand in hand.

Gabriella ran into Taylor's arms. "I haven't seen you in years," she joked.

Chad smiled when he spotted Sharpay. "The ice princess. Didn't think you'd make it."

"Here, I am," Sharpay said.

"And look who we found," Taylor said. They stepped aside to reveal Zeke Baylor just stepping in. Sharpay's breath caught in her throat.

"Hey Gabriella." His grin broadened. "Sharpay."

Normally she was never speechless, but at that moment all she could do was smile back. What was wrong with her? This was Zeke. The basketball playing cookie lover. Yet, there was something about him that entranced her. The last few years seemed to really be good to him.

"Earth to Sharpay."

She tore her eyes away from Zeke and onto Taylor's snapping fingers.

"Have you forgotten," Chad teased, "Sharpay's always been in her own world."

"How I so did not miss your humor Chad." She examined his girlfriend's attire. She looked much more trendy and less presidential, Sharpay noticed. "And Taylor, you look very... tailored. These past years have totally changed your style from drab to fab."

"Wow," Taylor said. "A compliment from Sharpay? I feel a tear."

_Enough with the meet and greets_, thought Sharpay. "Gabriella could you please show me to our room."

"You guys are sharing a room?" Taylor asked questionably.

"The world must be coming to an end," Chad said.

"Not the world," Gabriella said. "Just our competition."

"We've decided to put the past behind us," Sharpay added. "That was so high school. Speaking of, where's your old teammate, Chad? I thought you two would be connected at the jerseys."

Chad's entire facial expression tensed. "You thought wrong. Nothings what it used to be anymore."

"He's still bitter about what happened four years ago." Zeke explained.

"And you're not?" Chad asked in bewilderment.

Zeke shrugged. "I've realized basketball wasn't as big of a deal to me. Now it's all about culinary." He locked eyes with Sharpay, but she quickly looked away.

"Everyone's changed," Garbriella said solemnly. "Why should Troy be any different? Come on, Sharpay."

As she and Gabriella walked toward the elevator, it dawned on Sharpay that the power couple weren't side by side either. A lot must have happened since she'd seen everyone last and she had a feeling that this little meeting was going to bring out every little detail.


	9. Chapter 7: Out With the Old

**Chapter 7: Out With the Old **

After switching the hotels cotton sheets for her pure silks, exchanging the soaps for her own body gels and spraying every inch of the room with her signature fragrance "Glitz and Glam" until Gabriella started feeling light headed, Sharpay finally settled down.

_Glad she feels right at home,_ Gabriella thought. At least one of them felt comfortable there.

"So," Sharpay said as she observed her freshly painted French manicure. "You said everyone's changed. What's so different about you?"

Gabriella meditated on that question for a moment. She never really thought about it before. The truth was, she was exactly the same. "Nothing," she said finally. "I'm still the smart girl who just so happens to sing and I haven't even done that since..." Her voice trailed off as she began to fell the familiar hurt. _Since I sang with Troy_, she continued in her head. She shook the memories away. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a conversation about Troy with Sharpay. "I thought I liked who I was. Now I'm no so sure."

"Just give it time," Sharpay said, "Not everyone is born with such naturally radiant personality as mine. It comes with persistence. Just look at Ryan."

Only she could think that was a compliment.

"Besides," Sharpay continued, "New York City is the perfect place to reinvent yourself." She scanned over Gabriella's clothes in her closet. "Starting with your wardrobe."

Suddenly a flash came across Sharpay's face. "I have an idea."

"Uh, oh." From the look on Sharpay's face, Gabriella was sure it wouldn't be a good one.

"I want to give you a makeover. "

Gabriella winced. She knew it. "I don't know, Sharpay. I kinda like what I wear."

"That's the problem," Sharpay said. "What you wear expresses who you are. If you want to change your insides, first change the outside."

With a sigh, Gabriella cocked an uncertain eyebrow. Who could argue with that logic? "Ok. Let's do it."

Sharpay squealed as she clapped her hands together. Calming down as she saw the fear in Gabriella's eyes and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. You're in good hands."

Gabriella shrugged. "Let's go shopping."

* * *

_Wow_, Taylor thought as her wide eyes skimmed the crowded streets of New York. "I can't believe we're finally here." She squeezed Chad's arm. "Do you know how long I've waited to see this?"

"Yea," Chad said, "Three hours and forty five minutes." He rubbed his left shoulder. "Coach."

"Aw," Taylor cooed, "We'll make sure to hit the spa when we get back."

"I'd rather just hit the sack."

Taylor shook her head in wonder. "How can you even think about sleeping after seeing this?"

"Easy." Chad watched a lady cross the street with a puppy under her arm who's outfit matched her own. "I'm thinking about it right now as we speak."

"Chad, " Taylor pleaded, "I know you're really not into this, but at least try to have fun. For me."

"I've been trying. But every time I'm in a good mood, something always brings me back down. For instance, that guy in front of us on the plane just had to be wearing a NYU baseball cap. Backwards. It's like Troy…" He stared down at the ground and Taylor loosened her grip on his arm. She figured his name would come up sooner or later. Chad sighed. "I just wish I could be the one on top for a change and not just behind someone else's shadow. I thought basketball was _my_ thing. But I guess I was wrong. I wonder if there is anything for me out there."

"Well," Taylor said, taking his hand and putting on a smile. "What better place to find out."

**"One Step At A Time" Jordin Sparks**

_Taylor sings as she and Chad stroll down the busy streets of New York._

Hurry up and wait

So close

_Chad spots a strawberry cheesecake sitting in the window of a bakery._

But so far away

_He reaches for it but Taylor shakes her head. His shoulders drop._

Everything that you'd always dreamed of

_They look up and see a basketball ad on a video billboard_

Close enough for you to taste

But you just can't touch

_Chad tears his eyes from it and continues walking by._

You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet

Wonder when and where and how you're going to make it

You know you can

If you get the chance

_They walk near a newsstand_

In your face as your door keeps slamming

_All of the customers read the sports section where Troy is shown making a winning shot_

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

_Chad furiously turns away_

And you're getting all kinds of impatient waiting

_Taylor catches up with him_

We live and we learn to take

_She blocks his path and takes his hand once more_

One step at a time

_She takes one step forward urging him to do the same_

There's no need to rush

_Chad glances over his shoulder and shakes his head, not wanting to make a fool of himself_

It's like learning to fly

_Taylor pulls on his arm_

Or falling in love

_Then takes one step an inch away from him_

It's gonna happen and it's

_A smirk slips across Chad's face. He considers it._

Supposed to happen and we

Find the reason why

_He takes a step, then races down the street laughing_

One step at a time

_Taylor chases after him_


	10. Chapter 8: Open Another Door

**Chapter 8: Open Another Door  
**

Chad dodged between the pedestrians crowding the streets and avoided a collision with a vendor before being tackled by Taylor. They clung on to each other, laughing uncontrollably. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. Finally pulling himself together, he noticed a flyer on the building in front of him.

"No way." He and Taylor stepped forward, their eyes taking in the flyer. "When did she become a dance instructor?"

"Let's go check it out!" Taylor eagerly pulled him toward the entrance, and yanked open the door.

As soon as they entered, they were hit with blaring hip-hop music. Chad nodded his head to the upbeat tempo. They stood back and watched the dancers moving to the rhythm perfectly. Leading them was Martha, grooving along in front. Chad smirked to himself. She still had it.

Martha spun around and came to a stop when her eyes met theirs. She rushed over to the stereo where the music poured from and clicked it off.

"Take five everyone," she called, her voice echoing throughout the large room. The students filed.

Martha beamed as she made her way over to her old friends. She scooped them both into a group hug. "You guys! What are you doing here?"

"We came for the reunion," Taylor said. She placed her hands on her hips and scanned the emptied room. "I didn't know you had a dance studio in New York."

Chad glanced at the mirrors lining the wall across from him. He slid his foot over the shining brown wood floor causing a squeaking noise. It reminded him so much of the old gym. His second home.

"I don't," Martha confirmed. "I've been asked to be a guest teacher here for the week. Some choreographer loved my DVD and flew me in as soon as possible."

Chad folded his arms across his chest. "You have a DVD?"

"Yea." Martha moved over to a blue duffel bag that lied on the floor, retrieved a DVD and handed it to him.

"Cool," Chad said, as he looked it over. On the front of the case, Martha stood frozen in a pop lock pose. The heading read: "Work This Out."

"I love the title," Taylor said.

Martha gave one of her big grins. "Wildcat's for life!"

For a second Chad felt like he was back on the court. He remembered that Martha was a former East High Cheerleader. He could still here them chanting the same thing. Wildcat's for life. Too bad hardly anyone stayed true to that motto. At least she kept up with her passion.

"What made you want to be an instructor?" he asked. He was surprised at how genuinely interested he was.

She shrugged. "Every since high school really." Her gaze went off into the distance as if she too was starting to drift back to the old days. "Once I confessed my love for dance I thought I should help someone else be more true to themselves. The comments from the DVD were overwhelming. So many people said that I helped them realize they had the same love for it as me. It's a great feeling."

Chad continued to stare down at the DVD. If only someone could tell him what he was good at.

"Well. You've always been great dancer," Taylor pointed out. "You think you can show us a few moves."

"Yea." Chad sounded a little more anxious than anticipated. "Especially that one when you spun around…" He glanced at Taylor who looked taken aback by his enthusiasm. "I mean, since we're here."

"Right," Taylor said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sure," Martha gladly agreed. "Let's get started." She kicked up the music once more and they all took a spot before the mirrors.

"5,6,7,8!"

* * *

"9,10,11,12. Thanks, man. Keep the change." Troy handed his fee to the taxi driver and stepped onto the pavement before his destination.

He stared up at the towering hotel. Lava Springs. The last time he saw that name was during the summer before senior year where he, along with the rest of East High, got jobs at the Lava Springs Country Club. That was one of the best summers he'd ever had. Mostly because of...

He dropped his head and sighed. He felt so guilty after Gabriella ran off earlier that day. But it wasn't like he asked her to come. She just popped up. He had to speak with her again. Just to let her know that he did miss her and it was great to see her, but he wasn't the same guy he used to be. Whatever she thought would happen between them was unlikely. They weren't in high school anymore. She would understand, right?

He took a step forward.

"Troy Bolton."

Troy spun around. A smile crept up on his face as he took in the tilted white hat, matching shirt and black pants. "Ryan Evans. What's up, man?" He slapped him on the shoulder. It was all starting to make sense. The trip to New York. The grand hotel. This had Sharpay and Ryan written all over it.

"Oh, you know me, " Ryan replied, bouncing on his toes. "It's been years."

"Yea, well now we can make up for them at the reunion?"

Ryan frowned. "What reunion?"

Or maybe Sharpay and Ryan had nothing to do with it. "The East High Reunion. Isn't that why you're here?"

"No, I'm actually here for a Broadway audition."

Of course. Troy nodded. "I always knew you would make it to the top."

Ryan shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Yea..."

Just then the doors to the hotel burst open and out sprang Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross, wide smiles on their faces.

"Well, look who it is," Zeke said, coming to a stop in front of Troy.

Jason stood next to him. "We know this guy? You might have to refresh my memory?"

"Guys, wow!" Troy and his old teammates embraced one another in a group hug, reminiscent of the high school locker room days. Memories of the old times rushed back into his head as he thought of all of the days he spent with those guys.

Ryan, who looked a little out of place, began to move toward the hotel's entrance. "I'm gonna head in. I'll see you guys, at the reunion." He moved forward and spun back around. "Where is it, anyway?"

"Here," Zeke answered. "I've been asked to make dessert." He smiled proudly.

"Great. Can't wait." Ryan gave one last half smirk and entered the Lava Springs Hotel.

Troy took in his two old pals. They still looked the same as they did four years ago, just much taller. Zeke had grown a slight goatee and Jason's hair was trimmed down lower than he usually wore it. They looked a lot more mature, but from their goofy grins they were the same kids he used to play ball with and he was somewhat relieved.

Jason wasted no time with questions that had probably been circling in his head for years. "The bobcat's have been doing well these past seasons. You think you can get us a few front row tickets? I watched every…"

"Yea, yea, yea," Zeke butted in, "The bobcats are cool, but nothing's better than a wildcat, right? Right?" He playfully punched Troy's shoulders.

It was great to see the guys again, but there had only been one thing on his mind. That is, one person.

"Right- Hey, Have any of you seen Gabriella?"

"Yea, she left with Sharpay," Zeke answered casually.

Troy frowned. "Sharpay?"


	11. Chapter 9: Start of Something New

**Chapter 9- Start of Something New  
**

Sharpay slid on a pair of pink diamond studded glasses in front a floor length mirror. While she was at it, she teased her hair and checked out her outfit. She gave a satisfied smirk. She was so fabulous it amazed herself sometimes.

She had taken Gabriella to one of her favorite department stores in New York. Because she was such a continuous shopper, not to mention an internationally superstar, the store gave her anything she wanted. It was the least they could do seeing as though every time she sported something from their selection, the racks holding that item would be emptied before the next day. Just one of the perks of being such a powerful influence.

"Sharpay, I don't think this is going to work."

Sharpay rolled her eyes underneath the shades and shouted toward the dressing room where Gabriella had been trying on the outfits she picked out for her. "Just put it on, Gabriella. I promise, it'll look great."

"But..."

Sharpay wasn't able to hear the rest of Gabriella's complaint because charging her way was a group of teenage girls screaming her name. Pens and papers were held out to her, and calls of compliments were thrown in her direction.

Instead of running in the opposite direction, Sharpay just stood amongst the little people, basking in her glory.

Camera's began to flash and Sharpay did what she did best, relish the spotlight. It was so good to be her.

**

* * *

**

After their adventurous excursion, Gabriella and Sharpay head back to Lava Springs to complete her transformation. Painfully, Gabriella had to suffer through the agony of brow plucking, lip glossing and eye brushing. What seemed like hours later, Sharpay had finally completed her "work of art".

Sharpay beamed in the mirror of her and Gabriella's hotel bathroom, fully satisfied with her creation. "You are going to love me."

She turned Gabriella around to face her reflection. Gabriella winced, dreading the outcome, but once she saw herself her eyes began to soften. Her long straight hair was now prepped into glamorous curls; her eyelashes were brushed with just the right amount of mascara to make them pop; and her clothes, the glittery gold top and white fitted shorts, actually looked good on her. Her whole image was altered. And she loved it.

"So?" Sharpay asked anxiously. "What do you think?"

A genuine smile spread across Gabriella's new face. "I look amazing." She twirled around and pulled an unsuspecting Sharpay into a hug. "Thank you so much."

They pulled apart and Sharpay shrugged. "It's a gift."

Gabriella turned back to the mirror and coiled her hair around her finger. She couldn't believe that was actually her.

"I bet Troy isn't even going to recognize you."

Suddenly Gabriella's joy was shattered as she was reminded of why she was there in the first place. But instead of pouting she lifted her chin. Something else she could thank Sharpay for. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

Her eye caught those of Sharpay's reflection, which narrowed in confusion. It didn't matter anymore what Sharpay knew about them. They were over and she was a new person. Pretty soon Troy would just be a memory. Just like everything they had together.

--

Troy stood at the bar in the hotel's grand hall running his finger over the glass of water before him. Day one of the reunion had started and the huge room was already filling. Everyone met up and chatted about the good times. Hors d'oeuvres, drinks and delicious pastry's (courtesy of Zeke) were being served with the sound of familiar music playing in the background. A slower version of "We're All in This Together."

Even though Troy hadn't been planning to attend, he was glad to be there. It felt good to go back. His life had been so hectic now a days and being there reminded him of the times where everything was ok. He had his friends, his game... his girl. And now all of that was gone.

"Can I have a coke please?"

Troy looked up from his drink to see who the voice belonged to. He smirked. "Kelsi."

As she turned her head towards him, her eyes widened. "Troy."

"You lost your glasses," Troy noticed.

"Yea." Kelsie subconsciously moved her index finger up the bridge of her nose. "I thought it was time for a change."

Troy nodded. "It's a nice change."

Redness rushed to Kelsi's cheeks. "Thanks."

He smirked. Same old Kels.

"I'm excited to see what everyone else looks like now."

"Me, too," Troy answered. So far, everyone looked just like he remembered. No big changes. He'd figuered that. They were only four years older. How much could a person change in that short amount of time?

"I'm here!"

Troy laughed. He'd known that voice anywhere. Striding through the entrance of the hall was the extravagant Sharpay Evans in her shimmering glory, as usual. She stepped aside after spotting a few of her old Drama club friends and Troy froze.

Behind her stood Gabriella, only she looked nothing like Gabriella. Their eyes locked from across the room. He made to move toward her, but was halted by the appearance of Taylor and Chad.

As Chad caught his stare, the air in the room grew tense and still. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for. Everyone except Troy.


	12. Chapter 10: From the Top of the World

**Chapter 10- From the Top of the World  
**

"If it isn't Big Shot Bolton." Chad's voice echoed off of the ways in the piercing silence.

Troy sighed and slowly met him in the center of the floor. He had been dreading this moment the second he found out about the reunion. Chad still resented him for taking the NYU scholarship and leaving him behind in Albuquerque. He didn't regret his decision. He had to do what he had to do for his future. Unfortunately, Chad didn't see it that way and now their friendship was destroyed.

"Chad, are we really going to do this right now? You can't still be made about something that happened in high school."

"I'm not mad," Chad said, although his harsh tone told otherwise, "I'm disappointed. We made a pact that we would go to the same college. Play for the same team. But then you dropped me the second you had the chance."

"What was I supposed to do? Give up the greatest opportunity of my career? It's what I had to do for _my_ life. I worked hard for it."

"_You_ worked hard? What about us?"

Troy looked away from his ex best friend's heated eyes and scanned the room, spotting out the other members of his old team. Though some of them looked as if they could care less, others looked hurt and dejected.

Chad continued. "For four years we have been playing team 'Troy'. I don't even know why I'm so surprised you were the only one chosen for NYU. You were the only one they were paying attention to."

"I wonder why, Chad."

Chad just glared at him for a moment. He snorted and a grim smile tugged at his lip. "What happened to you, man? There is no way this is the same guy I used to call my best friend." He shook his head in disgust. "Coach Bolton must be proud."

He brushed past him and walked off, Taylor trailing behind.

Troy's head dropped, his heart stinging at the mention of his father. He turned away and caught the eyes of Gabriella.

Before he could confront her, she was already walking away.

Sharpay slowly shook her head, strolling her way over. "Troy, Troy, Troy." She stopped in front of him and folded her arms across her chest. "What a tangled web we've woven."

He forced a smile though he wasn't much in the mood for Sharpay's theatre banter. "Sharpay. No need to ask what you've been up to since I've seen you last."

"Well, we can't all lead perfect lives."

"In other words, we can't all be like you?"

Sharpay spun around, her golden locks just missing Troy's face, and flashed a smile. "Ry!" She wrapped her arms around her twin who stood in place with his hands stuck in his pockets. "I knew you couldn't hate me forever."

"Don't be so sure." Ryan stepped away from her and held out his phone. "Cute joke. Although, I didn't find anything funny about it."

Sharpay frowned as she stared at the message on the screen. "What are you talking about?"

He bitterly snapped his cell shut. "Like you don't know. I knew you were ruthless, but even I didn't think you could stoop this low."

From Troy's point of view, Sharpay looked sincerely confounded and a little offended. "Ryan, I didn't send that to you. Why would I do that?"

"Why else? To rub in the fact that you became more successful than I have."

Sharpay's hand flew to her chest. "What kind of a person do you think I am?"

Ryan spread out his arms towards the surrounding guests. "Why don't you ask them? I'm sure they'd be glad to tell you."

Sharpay glanced around the room at her former classmates. Some of them looked away and others pretended to be engaged in conversation. Her demanding and assertive presence was still just as intimating even though their teenage years were well over.

"I got a message, too." Gabriella stepped forward holding up her own phone. "And I'm pretty sure it wasn't from Sharpay."

"Us, too." Chad said. He shot a look Troy's way. "And I have an idea who the culprit is."

All eyes were on Troy.

"Come on, guys," he pleaded. "You can't seriously believe that I sent them."

"It makes perfect sense to me." Chad turned to his fellow East High alumni. "We all meet up in NYC? The same place we know only one person's been for the last few years."

Troy was outraged! He barely had time to study let alone send out random text messages. "What would I have to gain in all this? It's obvious I'm the least popular guy right now. Having a little get together wouldn't really be something to look forward to."

"Well, someone's been sending around fake messages," Ryan said. "And I want to know who."

Eyes slid all over the hall as suspicions grew.

Someone in that room was the cause for all of this and just like everyone else, Troy wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Ryan stood in the middle of the crowd, his eyes flashing in each person's direction.

**"Q" Cartel**

_Ryan sings as he scans the room intently _

Well here goes nothing

Yeah I'm standing up

_He holds up his hand_

And I'll get nothing

If it's not enough

But they won't say

What they're holding back from us

_He glares at Sharpay who rolls her eyes_

And so it comes down and I don't know anything

_He moves toward the bar_

It always comes around

And fighting always seems just like

_He jumps on the bar and points towards Sharpay_

That I'll never know

_(Chad)_

And you never will

_(Ryan)_

_He dances on the bar_

Still I'll never know

_(Chad)_

_He stands before Ryan and faces Troy_

And you won't until

_(Ryan, Chad and Gabriella))_

_Gabriella moves next to Chad and also faces Troy with her arms folded _

Someone stands up

Then you'll get some answers

_Troy and Sharpay look at each other and shake their heads. They turn around and move toward the exit, but their met by the other angry wildcats waving cell phones in the air_

_(Wildcats)_

That I'll never know

_Troy and Sharpay back up_

And you never will

_Everyone dances around causing blue lights to swirl around their heads_

Still I'll never know

_Everywhere they turn they're surrounded_

And you won't until

_They turn again and come face to face with Ryan and Gabriella_

Someone stands up

Then you'll get some answers

(Chad)

_Chad moves forward_

I'll tell you this is something

That you'll never hear

They knew then

And they've been holding back for years

And if you're not getting answers

Ask better questions

Chad dug in his pocket. "So, if you guys aren't the perps, then where are your messages?" He waved his own phone before them.

Sharpay gave an irritated groan and pulled her two-way out of her purse. She quickly pulled up the message and held it in his face."Happy?"

Chad's eyes shifted to Troy's. "What about you, captain?"

Troy sighed. "I left it home."

"Likely story."

"It's true!" He found Gabriella's eyes. "You know I wouldn't do that."

Gabriella raised a newly arched brow. "I don't know what you would do anymore, Troy."

Desperate, Troy looked to Ryan for help. If he was sure it was Sharpay, then he _had_ to be off the hook.

Instead of coming to his rescue, Ryan averted his eyes to the glossy floor. "I'm out of here."

Sharapy started after him until Gabriella took her arm.

"I think we should be going, too."

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy blocked her path and stared down into her chocolate eyes. She looked so different, but in a good way. She looked amazing.

He shook himself out of his daze. "I have a game tonight. It's just a warm up game before the championships. It's like a tradition the Bobcats have." He begged himself to quit rambling and get on with it already. "I want you to go." He wasn't exactly sure why he invited her. It sounded so high school, but maybe if he spent some time with her after the game, they could talk and clear the air. All he wanted was for her to see that he hadn't changed into this completely new guy. He needed that from her.

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't know. I think I've had enough games for one day. Come on, Sharpay."

Once again, Troy watched her walk away from him with nothing resolved. He doubted that he would ever get the chance to defend himself. She would never listen.

Soon, the packed hall began to dwindle down as everyone else departed. Troy didn't blame them. Some party that turned out to be.

Zeke edged his way over with a plateful of just about everything the hotel kitchen had to offer.

He gave a light smile as he held his platter before Troy. "Crème Brule?"


	13. 11: What We're Gonna do is Dance

**Chapter 11- What We're Gonna to do is Dance  
**

As soon as Gabriella and Sharpay entered their room, Gabriella went straight for the closet. She tossed aside the massive pile of shoes she acquired along with the endless collection of Sharpay's footwear and finally came across the pair she'd been searching for.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked from the doorway.

Gabriella stuck her feet one by one into her golden EckoRed sneakers. She spun around and placed her hands on her hips.

"We're going out."

**"Sneakernight" Vanessa Hudgens**

_Gabriella pulled out an extra set of sneakers and offered them to Sharpay. _

Put your sneakers on

_Sharpay's eyes widen and she shakes her head._

Put your sneakers on

_Sharpay sighs and takes them _

We're goin' dancin' all night long

_Gabriella smiles as Sharpay steps out of her heels. She raises a skeptical brow._

I've got somewhere to be

_Gabriella and Sharpay stride down the hall of the hotel to the beat of the music. Gabriella knocks on a door. Taylor answers_

I want you to come with me

_Taylor shrugs at Chad who has questions in his eyes._

See, I've put my sneakers on

_Gabriella shows off her sneakers. Sharpay shrugs and does the same._

Cuz I'm gonna keep dancin' after they all go home

_Gabriella dances around. Taylor and Chad laugh and go get ready._

So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy?

_Gabriella knocks on the rest of the doors, all occupied by wildcats._

Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?

_Martha opens her door already ready._

Don't want you passing out after a couple of hours of beats

_Sharpay knocks on Zeke's door and they stare at each other. Gabriella links her arm with Sharpay's and pulls her along._

We're gonna keep going and going and going yea cause

_Gabriella grabs Ryan and pulls him along on her other arm._

Basically what we're going to do is dance

_Everyone does the same dance in the lobby downstairs._

Basically what we're going to do is dance

_Chloe the receptionist rolls her eyes and puts in her earplugs._

Basically what we're going to do is dance

_Ryan sees Sharpay and starts to walk away._

It will come easily when you hear the beat

_Gabriella pulls him to her and everyone splits into pairs._

Basically what we're going to do is dance

_They do a couples dance._

Basically what we're going to do is dance

All you gotta do is take a chance

_Gabriella smiles over Ryan's shoulder and waves for everyone to follow her._

Yea that's right it's sneakernight

_They file into the hotel's dance club, L'etoile._

As the wildcats branched off into separate directions of the club, Gabriella took the time to admire it.

The first thing that caught her eye was the blue glossy ceiling. Glimmering silver stars were speckled all over it and she remembered from French class that l'etolie meant star, hence the name. No surprise there coming from the family of Sharpay. In front of her, the dance floor was completely full thanks to the live and vibrant wildcats. To her left stood the bar. The countertop was made from the same glossy blue material as the ceiling and a strip of light ran across the middle of its cream base. Behind it, bottles and bottles of drinks were lined up. She doubted that any one of them were non-alcoholic. Above the bar hung a large flat screen HDTV that broadcasted the ESPN channel. Below it sat a lonely Ryan hunched over on his elbows.

Gabriella hoped that bringing him out with them would take his mind off his current issue with Sharpay. Apparently, it would take more than that to cheer him up.

She sighed and made her way over.

"Hey, why the sad face?"

Ryan kept his gaze on the shiny countertop. "Who's sad?"

Gabriella took a seat next to him on a yellow leather barstool with a small back. The seat twisted slightly as she settled in. "I'm just wondering why you're here and not there." She nodded towards the dance floor. "Doing what you do best."

Ryan chuckled. "What for? I'll still be a failure at the end of the day."

"You're not a failure," Gabriella assured him. "So you haven't gotten exactly where you wanted to be, yet. You're still young. We're all still trying to figure out who were are."

He shook his head and his eyes flicked to the TV screen. "Everyone in the world already knows who Sharpay is. And Troy… I bet he's already accomplished every goal he's ever set."

Gabriella slid her finger up and down the smooth surface. "Troy's future was planned out for him a long time ago."

"I thought mine was, too. Turns out, all my life I've been living just to boost Sharpay's career. Like nothing I've done was for myself."

Gabriella lifted a shoulder. "Then start living for yourself now."

A smirk crept onto Ryan's mouth. He nodded and looked up at her for the first time since she sat down. "You're right. I will."

Gabriella fiddled with the shimmery edge of her shirt. "I guess it pays to be the 'smart girl'."

Ryan sat up straight and twisted his seat to face Gabriella. "You know, I used to think that you were just the 'smart girl'. Now I think of you as the girl who can change minds. Maybe even the world. So, if you want my opinion I'd go with 'change the world girl'.

She smirked back. Instead of her just trying to make him feel better, Ryan somehow managed to rise her spirits as well. "Thanks." Save the world girl was a much more lengthy label, but at least it sounded better.

Calls of "go Martha" were chanted throughout the room and Gabriella and Ryan switched their attention to the dance floor. They laughed as the crowd circled around Martha while she demonstrated her famous moves. Behind her, Zeke and Sharpay danced along side Chad and Taylor whose arms were locked around one another. With the drama aside, everyone looked like they were finally having some fun.

"Welcome to the NYU Bobcat Senior Throwdown!""

And the fun was over.


	14. Chapter 12: Get Your Head in the Game

**Chapter 12- Get Your Head in the Game  
**

Gabriella stared up at the HDTV screen as the NYU Senior Bobcats flew onto the floor, the crowd roaring at their appearance.

Her heart stopped as Troy's face flashed up on the screen. He punched his fist up in the air and shouted something that couldn't be heard over the noise. His blue and white jersey looked unnatural on him. She was so used to him sporting the wildcat colors that she halfway expected him to show up in red and white.

She turned away from the TV and towards the dance floor. She had to search for Sharpay and let her know that she was heading back to the room because she had no intentions of sitting through that game. She'd seen enough of Troy Bolton for one night.

Before she could make her way over, Jason raced to her side, his eyes glued to the screen. "The NYU Wildcard game is on!" he shouted before taking a seat next to Ryan.

The rest of the wildcats trailed over and occupied the majority of the seats, readjusting them so they could have a better view.

Chad decided to remain standing behind Taylor who sat beside Gabriella. "You see what I mean?" he groaned.

Taylor patted his shoulder and nodded towards the bartender. "Could we please get him some food?"

"A double cheeseburger," Chad ordered, glumly. 'With extra pickles."

"Oh! And hot wings!" Jason cried, his eyes never leaving the game.

The bartender nodded and went towards the back.

Gabriella looked around and saw just about every guest of the club surrounding the bar. There was no chance of getting out of there now. She looked over her shoulder and caught Sharpay staring down at Ryan.

"Ry…"

Ryan looked up at her. "Oh right. I'm sorry." He rose to his feet and gestured to the chair. "It's all yours."

Sharpay stared down at the seat somberly.

Ryan sighed as he saw the look of pleading in Gabriella's eye. "Goodnight, Gabriella." He turned to the rest of the mass. "Everyone." Without even shooting Sharpay one look, he turned around and miraculously found a way out.

Sharpay slowly made her way to the seat and plopped into it.

Gabriella felt sorry for her. She honestly didn't believe that she was the one who sent Ryan those messages, but Ryan was so convinced that it would be impossible to convince him otherwise. This trip was becoming a complete disaster. Some reunion it was turning out to be.

--

Out on the NYU court, it was Senior Bobcats ball. Reuben dribbled down the court, dipping and diving the defense. He twisted one a member of the opposing team, the underclassmen, caught sight of Troy and passed him the ball. Troy caught it and shot it from where he stood. He watched as it flew into the net. _Perfect! _He threw his arms up in the air and turned to face the crowd. His eyes searched from one end to the other. No Gabriella.

She had turned down his invite, but a part of him still hoped that she would show up. He looked up at the clock. There was plenty of time left. She could still make it.

He raced back to his spot, giving his teammate a high five before standing his guard.

--

Back at the club, the wildcats munched away on plates and plates of food while they watched the game.

"Did you see that?" Jason said , pointing a piece of chicken drenched in buffalo sauce towards the screen.

"We were looking right at it," Chad replied before taking a furious bite out of his burger.

"Man's still got it," Zeke said. "Hey, pass me the celery?"

Absently, Jason lifted the plate of celery and bleu cheese that sat before him and passed it to his left.

"Ouch." Martha said, before passing it to Zeke.

"Sorry- Hey! Did you just see that!"

--

After being knocked to the ground by an underclassman, Troy shot to his feet and pushed him back.

"What are you doing, man?" Reuban called. "It's a fowl!" He held out his hand to keep him back, but Troy pushed it away.

He didn't know what had gotten into him, but everything seemed to agitate him. This was supposed to be a friendly game, and he turned it into a heated competition.

"Are you alright?" one of his teammates asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," Troy assured him. He took a breath and moved to the court to shoot his free throws.

As he stared out into the crowd, he quickly scanned it over once more, in hopes of seeing her face. Once again, he was disappointed.

He shook his head and stared up at the basket. He had to focus on the game.

His heart dropped as he remembered the last time he had difficulty keeping his head in the game.

"Troy!"

He glanced at Coach Becker and quickly shot the ball towards the bounced off and fell to the floor.

_Come on_, he pleaded with himself. _Concentrate._ He caught the next ball, took a breath and shot hit the backboard and bounced away.

He dropped his head.

The referee blew his whistle, and Troy looked up to see Coach Becker waving for his team to meet him.

He raced over and stood before him, his heart pounding and his breath quickened. 'What's up coach."

The look in Coach Becker's eyes showed confliction and uncertainty, but he turned to one of the players on the bench and said, "McGiver, you're in." He looked into Troy's eyes with regret. "Bolton you're out."

"What?"

Troy couldn't' believe it? He'd never heard of anyone getting benched during a Wildcard game. It was supposed to be for fun. So what if he missed a few baskets.

"Coach. Come on! This isn't even a real game!"

"Then it shouldn't be that difficult for you to sit it out."

Troy glared at him, seeing the sternness in his eyes. The call was made, and there was no way out of it. He flopped down onto the bench and buried his head in his hands.

He looked over his shoulder. For what, he didn't know. Gabriella wasn't going to show up. After coming to accept it, he was surprised at how hurt he felt. She wasn't supposed to mean anything to him anymore. If that was true, why did it feel like someone just ripped out his heart and threw it to the floor? What had started off as one of his best days turned into one of the worse days of his entire life.

--

"Ladies and gentlemen, Troy Bolton has been benched," proclaimed the announcer.

"Nice move, hoops." Chad snickered as he took a sip of his Coke soda. He seemed to be enjoying himself now at the expense of Troy and his bad night.

Gabriella had never seen him that way before. It was like he was a completely different person. The Troy Bolton she knew would have never lashed out that way. Maybe she made the right decision by not going to that game.

"What's gotten into Troy?" Taylor asked.

"The guy has finally lost his mind," Chad answered. "It's the last thing that goes when you throw away everything else." He placed his empty glass on the counter and held out his hand. "You ready to go? This game is getting old."

Taylor took hold of his hand and hopped out of the seat. "Gladly. I'm so ready to get out of these shoes."

"I tried to warn you," Gabriella teased.

Taylor laughed and bent over to give her a hug. "Goodnight, Gab." She pulled away. "See you in the morning for part two of this adventurous gathering."

"Can't wait to see what tomorrow holds," Gabriella mumbled after Taylor and Chad disappeared.

"Please don't remind me," Sharpay groaned. She twisted a glass half full of a clear liquid with her thumb and index finger.

"Sharpay, are you drinking?" Gabriella asked. She'd never read anything about her being a crazy, alcoholic, party girl, but that sort of thing happened with popular celebrities these days.

Sharpay scoffed. "Please! I pride myself for keeping every part of my body pure and healthy, including my liver. It's just water."

Good, Gabriella thought. She really didn't feel up to dealing with a drunken roommate. "Are you ready to go?"

Sharpay gave a dramatic sigh. "No. I think I'll just stay here for a while. You can go ahead. I'll meet you up there in a few."

Gabriella smirked and patted her shoulder. "He'll come around."

A light smile graced Sharpay's lips as she stared into her glass. "Oh Gabriella. So, smart, yet so naïve. I envy your optimism."

Gabriella decided to let that slide and take it as the water talking. "Goodnight, Sharpay."

"Night, Montaz."

She bid everyone else goodnight and headed towards the exit. It had been a long day and she was sure the moment she'd hit the bed she'd fall fast asleep.

She'd always dreamed that one day she could wake up in the big city, but so far it was nothing like her dreams. Now she was debating on whether or not she should take the first trip back home because waking up in the big city no longer felt like a fantasy, but a nightmare.


	15. Chapter 13: You're Pulling Me In

**Thank you everyone who favorited, alerted, ect. You're awesome! I have been working on this like crazy because I really want to get this finished for you guys. Hopefully I'll have a total of three new updates back to back. Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: You're Pulling Me In**

Ryan trudged through the empty lobby towards the staircase, his eyes watching his feet move along the floor. It would have been much quicker to take the elevator, but it would be just his luck to get stuck with his sister. This method of transportation left him with the liberty to freely walk away without being forced to listen to her.

He couldn't believe how quickly this trip had crashed into disaster mode. First, stepped into the Regal Theater, thinking his dreams were finally coming true, only to find out he'd been lured there as some sick joke. As if that weren't bad enough, he had reunited with the last person he wanted to come in contact with. He had enough of the twisted games and he refused to be made a fool of any longer. Once he got to his room he was going to pack his things and take the next flight back to Albuquerque.

Two feet away from the stairs he began to slow down. He could hear the faint sound of music flowing into the lobby. His mind ventured off from his previous urgency to leave NYC and he followed the melody, which led him to the lounge. Coming to a stop in front of it, he slowly pushed the door open.

Just as he expected, he found Kelsi sitting behind a white grand piano, her eyes closed as the music swept her away. A smile slipped across his face. He hadn't seen or spoken to Kelsi in years. She got accepted to Julliard and made her home there in New York. Yet, when he watched her play it felt like he'd seen her on a regular basis. Like she never left.

He leaned up against the door causing it to creak. She glanced up and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She began to gather her sheet music. "I knew I shouldn't be playing after dark. Did I wake you?" She looked up at him with pure innocence.

Ryan smiled gently and entered the lounge. "I don't think I would be able to fall asleep if I tried." He took a seat on the bench next to her.

Kelsi lowered her head and stared down at the ebony and ivory keys. "Rough night, huh?"

Ryan cocked an eyebrow and pressed down the high C key. "You could say that." More like a rough four years. His eyes rose up to the sheet music she previously collected in the center of the music stand. He gave a nod towards it. "What were you playing?"

She followed his gaze and shrugged shyly, smoothing out the curling pages. "Just something I've been working on. It's taking me forever to get the chords right."

"It sounded beautiful."

Kelsi smirked, her cheeks flushing. "Thanks. I just hope the play writer will think so."

"Play writer?"

"Yea. I'm doing a show at the Regal Theater," she explained casually, as if it weren't a big deal.

Ryan's mouthed open in awe. He closed it back up and shook his head. No surprise there. Even in high school she was composing and writing music for the school plays. She had a true talent and it was great to see that someone had acknowledged her for it. "Wow. That's amazing. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she said. "I guess I have the mystery texter to thank, too."

"You got a text, too?"

Kelsi nodded slowly.

Ryan slid his fingers lightly along the smooth piano keys. "At least that's working out for you better than it did for me."

Kelsi looked up at him, sympathy filling her wide eyes. She quickly turned to face him, her eyes bright with enthusiasm. "Hey. Their having auditions for the show tomorrow morning. You should try out."

Ryan considered it, the last memory of his journey to the Regal coming to mind. "You really think so?"

Kelsi giggled. "You're Ryan Evans. Of course."

A smile spread onto Ryan's face. Usually whenever he heard that sentence, Sharpay was the subject.

"It'll be just like old times," Kelsi continued.

He looked into her eyes and found a glimpse of hope and reminiscence. Any other day, he'd pass on an invitation to go back to the "old times." But for the first time since his arrival, he wanted to go back. It was something about seeing Kelsi again that made it impossible for him to decline that offer. "Then I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Kelsi nodded as Ryan rose from the bench and moved towards the door. Before heading out, he turned back around. "And Kels?"

She looked up at him, awaiting his words.

"It's good to see you."

She gave a soft smile in return. "You, too."

Ryan tipped his hat and exited, closing the door shut behind him. As he began to walk away he could hear the piano start up again. A warmth overtook him. Something told him that just maybe this trip wasn't a complete waste of time after all.

* * *

Sharpay stared boredly up at the TV as she flipped through the channels with the remote. It had been hours since the rest of the wildcats went back to their room and the club was slowly beginning to empty out. Still, there she sat at the bar, her head in her hands. It couldn't have been a more pathetic picture. She couldn't help it. She was so happy to come to New York expecting to have Ryan welcome her with open arms. Instead she got brushed off, accused of heinous acts and a maxed out credit card. Her live was falling apart right before her very eyes.

She stopped when she came across an entertainment news broadcast. She groaned as her picture flashed on the screen with the headline, "Sharpay goes M.I.A." Her guess was that they weren't referring to Florida.

"The producers of the starlets new movie told E! news that Evan's stormed off set without a word of goodbye, entered her limo and drove away. She hasn't contacted them since."

"What a drama queen, right?"

Sharay looked up to see Zeke towering over her. She quickly refocused her attention to the screen as she felt the redness rush to her cheeks. Both because of how embarrassed she was about her diva moments making top news and because he seemed to have that effect on her for some reason. She had more important matters to brood over and her feelings for the baker were only complicating things. She decided to avoid eye contact at all cost because she was so not showing any weakness to his oblivious hold on her.

He sank into the seat next to her and she caught a whiff of his cologne. She cleared her throat, begging herself not to leap into his arms. Why did he have to smell so good?

"That's the part where you threaten to stick pins in your eye before shooting me one of your icy glares."

She couldn't fight the smirk forcing itself on her mouth any longer.

"There we go." He smiled back.

She rolled her eyes. When did she ever find Zeke humorous? Get a hold of yourself Evans. She readjusted her fist underneath her chin. "Unfortunately, I don't have enough energy to be crude or callous right now. Maybe you could try again tomorrow."

Zeke twisted back and forth in his seat. "Now that isn't the Sharpay Evan's I know. The Sharpay _I _know would have enough energy to be crude and callous 24 hours of the day.

"You mean the girl who ditched her own brother for the fab life of fame just to find out that she made the biggest mistake of her life?"

Zeke fell silent for a moment as he meditated on her mouthful of words. "Yea, that's the one."

"At least one of us managed to remain the same person through all these years. You couldn't look happier." Whereas she couldn't look more pitiful. She played mourning characters whose lives had been destroyed, yet their pain couldn't compare to how she felt at that moment. If this were a movie, she'd be sure to win an Oscar for her expression of despair.

Zeke shrugged. "Maybe that's because I'm doing everything exactly right, or horribly wrong."

"Well, whatever it is. I'd stick to it if I were you."

Zeke leaned up against the counter and stared deeply into her eyes. "What about you? You should be the happiest girl in the world. You have everything you could possibly want."

He couldn't have been more wrong. She opened her mouth to tell him so, but got lost in his gaze. She quickly looked away, her heart pounding. She had to remind herself to respond. "Except for the one thing that mattered most."

Zeke sighed. "I know what you mean."

"Orlando Bloom released a statement saying quote, "Sharpay Evans is the biggest egomaniac he's ever had the displeasure of working with, who shows no consideration for anyone but herself."

Sharpay switched the TV off. She'd deal with Bloom later. All she wanted to do at that moment was fall into bed and remain there for the rest of her sad and miserable life. "Let's get out of here," she mumbled.

* * *

Sharpay and Zeke stepped off of the elevator laughing hysterically.

"They were the best cookies I've ever tasted," Sharpay replied defensively. They had been discussing memorable East High moments, particularly the one when she chased after him after tasting his baked goods for the first time. "I guess they kind of took over my mental state."

"That was the best day of my entire junior year," Zeke laughed.

Sharpay choked on more giggles as they stopped in front of her and Gabriella's room.

The elevator ride had been much more entertaining then she had expected; partially, because she expected to continue moping about feeling sorry for herself. Sensing her dejection, Zeke began bringing up high school events sending them both into a nostalgic state. They talked about everything from Prom to the senior musical and everything in between. She wished she would have taken more time to get to know him. He was really sweet and she couldn't remember the last time she had that much fun with a guy. Now she was forced to say goodnight.

She sucked in a deep breath. "Well this is me."

"Yea." Zeke nodded, his eyes filled with disappointment. He wasn't alone. She was finally beginning to have some real fun during this vacation. "I guess I'll see you at the barbeque?"

"Barbeque"

"Day two of East High's Reunion." He lifted a brow. "Whoever put this thing together really went all out."

"Let me guess," Sharpay said, a hint of humor in her smirk. "You're one of the cooks?"

He smiled. "At your service."

"Then I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Zeke's face fell. "Really?"

Sharpay giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "Goodnight Zeke Baylor."

She swiped her card key into the slot above the handle and slowly pushed it open so not to disturb Gabriella. She took a step inside and turned to see him rubbing the spot her lips were recently planted.

She giggled. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yea,um" Zeke stammered. He pointed towards his room with his thumb. "I'm gonna go."

Sharpay waved goodbye and he gradually stepped backwards, a goofy grin on his face. "Night."

Zeke bumped into his door then quickly straightened up. "Night." He shuffled through his pockets and once he found his key card he held it up for her to see then slipped it in the slot.

After he entered his room, Sharpay closed the door and floated to her bed. What had started out as a catastrophe of a day transformed into a spectacular night. All in the course of a few minutes.

"Sharpay?" came Gabriella's groggily voice from underneath the comforter. "You're just now getting in?"

Sharpay lied down on her bed, her mind still swirling from the events of the hour. "I lost track of time."

"Mm. Ok. Goodnight."

Sharpay grinned up at the ceiling. Was it ever.


	16. Chapter 14: A World That's Upside Down

**Chapter 14: A World That's Upside Down**

Troy slammed his locker door shut and headed towards the exit of the Bobcats locker room. The Seniors had won 24 to 12, but it had been his worst game to date. Not only did he sit on the bench for the remainder of the time, but some of his teammates were no longer talking to him. He couldn't blame them. Who would want to associate with a quick- tempered egomaniac suffering from a broken heart. He didn't even want to look at himself.

"Bolton!"

Troy looked up to see Coach Becker starring back at him from his office door. His arms were folded across his chest. Troy expected the worst, like him being kicked off the team, but he couldn't have cared less. All he wanted to do was go home, collapse on his bed and sleep his life away. Or what was left of it. "Yea, coach?"

"Come here. I want to talk to you."

Troy made his way over, his duffel swinging at his side. He stopped in front of him, his eyes locked with the coaches, but his mind someplace else.

Coach B just stood their, studying him. Finally he said, "Are you feeling alright, son?"

Troy flicked his eyes towards the exit and back to him. "Yea. I'm fine."

"Well it didn't look like you were fine out there on the court."

Troy's eyes dropped. He wasn't very good with expressing his emotions so he didn't want to try and explain himself because he wouldn't understand. He had nothing against any members of the team. He just leashed out his anger and frustration in the wrong direction. He felt bad about it, but what was done was done. He couldn't change it no matter how much he wanted to. "I made a mistake. It'll never happen again. I'll do better next time."

"How do you know there's going to be a next time?"

The it was. The moment he knew was inevitable. He had too many strikes against him. He was being let go from the team.

"I don't know what's going on inside of your head, but whatever it is, get rid of it."

Troy could see the frustration in his coach's eyes. Him not knowing what was up with his star player and whether or not he could be trusted. He could tell he hated having this conversation just as much as Troy did.

"You're such a talented kid, Troy. I'd hate to see everything you've worked so hard for go right down the drain because you can't control your temper. What are you so angry at?"

"I'm not angry?" Troy said. At least not with him, but with himself. That was a personally issue that no one else could fix _but_ himself. "I've just had a long day."

Coach B nodded his head. "Well let's hope this problem is solved in time for the big game. If not, you won't have to worry about having this conversation ever again. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," Troy answered.

Becker stepped aside to let Troy by and he moved down the hall.

For some reason he wasn't so relieved when he didn't get cut. He kind of wished he had so that he could just leave New York with no more obligations. He didn't even cared if he graduated or not. He just wanted to go as far away from this place as he possibly could. Ever since he got that scholarship, there had been nothing but trouble. If only he could go back and reverse time, start fresh. If only he still lived in New Mexico, surrounded by true friends who really cared about him. The ones he still cared about. If only he could go back to being the Troy Bolton everyone knew and loved. If only he still had his dad to talk to.

But he knew no amount of wishing could wash away the harm done and the pain he caused. He failed everyone who supported him and now they were all gone. What hurt the most was that no matter how much he wanted to tell him he was sorry, he couldn't. No one cared enough to listen. He was alone. And he probably would be for the rest of his life. Basketball used to fill that void. Now he didn't even want to do that anymore. He was left with nothing but memories of what used to be and what he'd never have again.


	17. Chapter 15: Just Let Go

**Chapter 15: Just Let Go  
**

Sharpay snuggled up with her feather pillow and smiled sweetly. That was the best sleep she had gotten in years. It was due mostly to the dream of her and Zeke holding hands at the beach and watching the sunrise. She opened her eyes and quickly snapped them back shut upon sight of the blaring light shining through the window. No wonder she dreamed about the sun.

She turned on her side and reached for her sidekick to check the time. She remembered that she had a date with a chef that day and didn't want to keep him waiting. She grasped it and yawned as she viewed the front screen. Two missed messages.

She flipped it open and pressed read. The first message popped up.

_Hey, Sharpay. It's Zeke. I got your number from Gabriella. I hope that's OK. Anyway, I wanted to give you a wake up call. Don't forget, lunch is served at 12. I'll catch you there!"_

He was so cute, she gushed. She scrolled down to get to the next messaged. It read:

_The Royal Theater would very much appreciate your presence at it's audition for the original musical production "Hearts Divided" this Saturday at 9 am. Directions are enclosed. We are anticipating your arrival!"_

Sharpay frowned. Why would they want her to try out for a musical? Didn't they watch the news? She tilted her head in consideration. It would be kind of fun to go back to her roots. She glanced at the clock on her phone. It was 9:25. Since she was a formally requested guest, they'd never let her wait around to audition. She'd be top priority which meant she'd still make it to the Barbecue in time.

She hopped out of bed and raced towards the closet. Gabriella must have skipped out for sightseeing or something because her bed was empty. She would have invited her along, but who knew where she went off to. She couldn't just wander around searching for her. She had a show to audtion for and time is of the essence. She grinned at the term she knew so well from her former mentor Ms. Darbus. She was going to make her proud.

* * *

Gabriella sat at one of the red leather booths in the five star restaurant located in the Lava Springs Hotel. She watched in amazement as Chad devoured the food on his plate in record timing. "Slow down, Chad. This isn't an eating contest."

Taylor snatched a couple of napkins from the dispensor and handed them to him. "I tell him all the time. If he can't find work anywhere else, there's always a spot for him at the state fair."

Chad wiped away the sticky syrup and toast crumbs from his mouth. "You haven't seen anything, yet. Just wait until the BBQ."

Gabriella forked a piece of her pancake. "I don't think I'm going?"

"What?" Taylor said, putting her glass of orange juice down. "Why not? And please don't tell me it's because of Troy Bolton."

"Ok. Then I won't tell you." She stuck the fluffy pancake into her mouth. No wonder the restaurant had five stars. They're food was delicious.

"Are you really going to let him ruin this entire vacation for you?" Taylor asked, her eyes arched in disapproval.

"I just think it would be better if we maintained our distance," Gabriella answered.

"Here, here!" Chad lifted his glass of apple juice in the air before chugging it down.

"It'll be fun," Taylor pressed. "And afterwards we can check out all of the landmarks and then go shopping."

As enticing as it sounded, Gabriella just wasn't up for the city anymore. It wasn't as exciting as she imagined. More like depressing. Just knowing that she was in such close proximity to Troy, yet she couldn't wrap her arms around him, tore her apart. He was like a shell. He looked exactly like the Troy she fell in love with, but inside he was a completely new person.

"Look, Gab."

Gabriella looked up at Chad.

"I understand where you're coming from. I mean I grew up with the guy. But if that's the life he chooses to live, that's his deal. We came here to have a good time and I don't know about you, but I'm not letting him or anyone else take that away from me."

Surprised by his sudden outburst of consoling words, Taylor pressed her lips on his cheek and snuggled up against him his arm. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

Chad smiled and slid his free arm around her shoulder.

Gabriella smiled at the couple, though feeling her heart ache. She should be lying her head on Troy's shoulder like that, getting lost in his piercing blues. Not trailing along with them as the third wheel.

She shook the thought from her head and replaced it with what Sharpay told her. She had a new look and now was the time for a new attitude.

"You're absoultely right, Chad."

Chad nodded as he stuffed his mouth with fried eggs.

Gabriella lifted her glass of orange juice. "I would like to propose a toast."

Chad and Taylor mimicked her.

So what if Troy had issues. That was his problem, not hers. Chad was right. She did come to have fun and with or without Troy she was going to accomplish that goal.

She looked from Chad to Taylor with an air of confidence and freedom. "To New York City!"

"New York City!"

They clanked glasses and sipped on their juice.

Gabriella gave a sigh of relief as she placed her glass down. It felt good to take charge of her life for once. She had a group of friends to share this time in her life with. She shouldn't be moping around, she should be enjoying herself. She felt a rush of exhilaration. Gabriella Montaz was ready to take over the city.


	18. Chapter 16: Sharpay and What's His Name

**Chapter 16: Sharpay and What's His Name  
**

Ryan couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting in a floor seat closet to the stage, his eyes wandered around the theater, admiring its grandeur. It was his home away from home, though much bigger. He had never performed in anything as immense and just the vision of hundreds of people watching him with admiration brightened his countenance.

With assistance from Kelsi, he signed up to audition for the musical she had composed for called _Hearts Divided_. Usually before an audition he would research the story and its characters, but since it was an unheard of original, there were no references. Still, even though he wasn't prepared for any particular part, he had loads of songs under his belt for any type of character. After all, that was the reason from him coming to New York in the first place, to audition.

He watched Kelsi take her spot at the piano near stage right. If he squinted his eyes it looked just like the auditorium at East High. It even felt like he was about to audition for Ms. Darbus. But when he looked four rows behind him, he didn't find blonde hair pulled up into a bun or a pair of glasses. Instead he found a balding man with gray hair named Tony Howard, an award winning playwright so Kelsi informed him. All the better, he thought. Now was the time to pull out all the stops. That part, whatever it was, was his.

His eyes scanned the theater, taking in the rest of the auditioners. He expected the seats to be filled to capacity, but there were more empty seats than occupied ones. He figured this was a closed audition that hardly anyone knew about. That gave him more hope. If this turned into a hit and he got one of the leads, he could be a star.

He straightened up in his seat and focused on the stage. It was showtime. At least until they called his name.

He watched as the first few audtioners performed. Some of them were outstanding and others should have practiced in the mirror before showing off those moves.

A tall girl with long black hair descended the stairs. She had sang an A Capella version of "Goodmorning Baltimore" and he had to admit she was pretty good. He could see himself playing along side her. At least she could carry a tune. Not to mention, she was no where near as overly dramatic or bombastic as Sharpay, which was a major plus.

"Ryan Evans."

Finally. His time had come. He rose from his seat and moved towards the stage. He never really got nervous before a performance. He had so much practice before, it all just felt natural. This time though, he felt a bit intimidated. This guy was an apparent genius. One slip up and his dream would be crushed. Again.

He sucked in a deep breath and blew it back out at the same time boosting his confidence. He could do this. It was destiny.

Once up on the stage he handed Kelsi his sheet music.

"Go get em," he whispered.

He gave her a smile in response and stood center stage.

Mr. Howard held up his hand. "Where's your partner?"

Ryan flashed Kelsi a look of confusion before refocusing back out into the seats. "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that duets were a requirement."

Tony pointed at a spot in the notebook he held. "It says here that you're doing a duet."

Ryan's bafflement was apparent on his face. He specifically remembered jotting down solo.

"I'll be performing with Mr. Evans, sir."

Heads spun towards the back entrance. There were shrieks, gasps and snaps from camera phones.

Sharpay Evans had entered the building.

Ryan stood frozen in place. This was unbelievable. No words could describe how infuriated he was to see her mosey down the isle towards the stage. This was supposed to be about him, but of course some how, she found a way to steal his spotlight. Why was he so surprised? It's what she did.

He glanced over to Kelsi who shrugged, at a loss for what to do.

Sharpay climbed the steps, her glistening pink and gold microphone in hand, and smiled weakly at her brother. "Just follow my lead."

He'd rather jump off of the empire state building. "I'm sorry!" he yelled towards Mr. Howard. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." He turned to Sharpay, his eyes filled with fury and anguish. "You want the spotlight?" He took a step back. "It's yours." With that he spun around and descended down the stairs as quickly as possible without tripping himself.

"Ryan wait!"

Stiffly, he turned back around. What, did she want him to reproach her in front everyone. He would love to make a scene in front of all of her loyal fans just they could see how crude their precious Sharpay was. He's eyes flew to Tony Howard, which caused him to cool down. If he just snapped out in front of him, he could bet he wouldn't even hire him for set building. He decided to bite his tongue and walk away in hopes that he would at least be considered for a future project. But right when he turned around, the lights grew dim. He turned back towards the stage.

Sharpay nodded to someone behind the curtain and stared back at Ryan. Instantly, the music began to blast from the overhead speakers.

Tony Howard looked over his head in confusion while the rest of the audience members sat at the edge of their seats, eager to see _the_ infamous Sharpay Evans perform live.

**"Two Stars" by Meaghan Martin**

(Sharpay)

_Sharpay lifts the mic to her mouth, her eyes on Ryan_

Listen

the way we feel is not just about you and me

it's the harmony

_Ryan shakes his head and crosses his arms_

Just give in

cuz together we'll be brighter than just any star

a work of art

_Ryan looks away, tempted by the words_

we'll make the sky bright

_she moves towards the edge of the stage and everyone rushes towards it  
_

we'll light it, you and I

_Her eyes never leave Ryan's, but he watches her fan with defeat_

Look at you

_She points to Ryan_

look at me

_She points to herself, she's oblivious to someone taking a picture with her_

there's never any us

_She shakes her head widly, sending her hair bouncing _

can't you see

all we can become

_She stretches out her free arm _

we can shine like the sun

_She waves her hand over her head in an arch_

if we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one

_Suddenly the auditioners climbed up onto the stage, their cameras snapping away_

_Ryan tenses up  
_

c'mon c'mon c'mom... look at you

_She reaches for his hand desperately _

c'mon c'mon c'mon... look at me

_He turns his back on her and continues down the isle_

_Sharpay jumps down from the stage and pushes her way through_

Is it too much to ask

_Sharpay follows behind him _

that you put us first-Oh

_she's startled by boy who holds up her picture and a pen, she maneuvers around him_

I feel like we're last in our universe

_Ryan continues down the isle_

and that's not where we oughta be

_She catches up, takes his hand and pulls him around  
_

Look at you

look at me

there's never any us

_She shakes her head pleadingly  
_

can't you see

_Ryan yanks back his hand_

all we can become

_He refuses to look at her_

we can shine like the sun

if we believe that 2 stars

are brighter than one

_She holds out her hand_

c'mon c'mon c'mon... look at you

_Ryan stares down at _

c'mon c'mon c'mon... look at me

_He glares at her, shakes his head and pushes open the theater door. _

_She stares at the door solemnly as the music cuts off. _

Tony Howard rose in his seat, his notebook tucked underneath his arm and gave a standing ovation. "Bravo! Excellent! That's just the kind of tension I need."

Sharpay wished it _was _just an act. She shoved her mic into some random girl's hand and chased after Ryan, hearing the girl scream of joy behind her.

Outside in the lobby she searched around to see where he could have gone. She looked out the glass revolving doors and caught a glimpse of him storming down the sidewalk.

She raced after him, so grateful that she decided on a pair of flat sandals that day.

"Ryan wait!"

Ryan lifted his arm in the air on sight of a yellow cab. "Taxi!"

"Ryan!" Sharpay came to a stop in front of him, hear breathing heavy. She drew in a deep breath. She had never ran that hard after someone in her life. The least he could do was listen to what she had to say. She reached for hand, but he backed away from her. "Please."

He turned to look at her, but immediately Sharpay wished he didn't. The look he gave was so cold and harsh. It was as if ever ounce of love for her even as his twin sister had been drained from his heart. His showed not one drop of affection that could confirm there was ever any there at all.

"I'm sorry."

Ryan jerked back, baffled by her response. "You're sorry?" he repeated, his eyes narrowing. "Is that all you have to say to me? That you're sorry? Why didn't you just text it to me. You seem to enjoy that method these days."

"I told you I didn't send you that message."

"And I heard you," Ryan retorted. "But I don't believe you now anymore than I did before."

Sharpay was on the verge of tears. What had she done that caused him to have so much hate towards her? "What is that you want from me, Ry? I just poured my heart out, but it still isn't good enough for you. What do you want? I will do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything," she restated, meaning it with all of her heart.

He took a step forward and lowered his voice. "Stay out of my life."

Sharpay shook her head. "You couldn't possibly mean that."

"Why not? You had no problem telling me the same thing."

Those words hit Sharpay like a ton of bricks to her stomach. She knew it was coming, but even then she didn't have the words to explain herself.

"I thought we were supposed to be in this together," Ryan said softly. "We did everything together. Then we go off to college and apparently, I'm no longer needed. So you ditched me so you can go become the star you always knew you would be because you're Sharpay Evans. Who needs Ryan anymore? You're a star."

"Ryan, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did. But, you know what, don't sweat it. I've been doing fine without you then, what do I need you for now?"

A tear rolled down Sharpay's cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. "Let's just go back to the way it was." Sharpay pleaded. "You can take away the fame and fortune. I just want my brother back. We can start over. We can become something much more powerful. Just the two of us."

Ryan shook his head. "There is no "us", anymore. You made sure of that." He turned around and walked down the street disappearing in the ocean of people.

Sharpay just stood there watching the spot he last stood. Her heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces. The only person who could put it back together just walked out of her life. She would forever remain broken with that one crucial piece of her no longer available.


	19. Chapter 17: Miles Apart

**Chapter 17: Miles Apart  
**

The instrumental music of "Everyday" was the first sign that told Gabriella she had made it to the Wildcat BBQ located in Central Park. She followed the aroma of charcoal along the winding walkways that led to a large white tent decorated with red and white balloons.

Picnic tables covered with white and red tablecloths were placed throughout the vast area occupied by wildcats who didn't waste time piling up their plates.

Zeke along with members from the Lava Springs kitchen stood outside the entrance before large red topped grills flipping burgers and other meats over burning coals. Buffet tables were lined on both sides of them. One table held lunch's side dishes; potato salad, Caesar salad, macaroni and cheese. The choices were endless. Another was full of an assortment of snacks like crackers, chips, pretzels and others poured into bowls and spread onto platters. On the other end, one table held fruits and vegetables with a dipping sauce placed in the center of the trays. Underneath them sat coolers filled with dripping bottles of water and soda enclosed by ice cubes. There was even an ice cream machine on top of the dessert table, which held a vanilla cake with "Go Wildcats" written in red icing.

She grabbed a paper plate, a napkin and silverware and moved over to Zeke who wore a white chef's hat and a red apron. As expected, he looked at home in his attire. "Mm. Smells amazing."

Zeke smiled down at her. "Take your pick."

Gabriella looked at the selection of burgers, chicken, hot dogs and even fish. Unlike a normal barbeque these meets were professional sautéed and seasoned just as if they were eating at a fancy restaurant. "I don't know. It all looks so good. What does the chef recommend?"

Zeke held onto his fingers like a real Italian cook. "If I were you, I'd go with the burger. It's perfectly seasoned and," he shrugged bashfully, "kind of my own recipe."

Gabriella looked impressed. "I'll take it. So what? Are you branching off?"

Zeke laid a fresh bun on her plate, scooped up the slab of meat with a spatula and placed it carefully on the bread. "I just wanted to try something new." He went back to tending to his cuisine. "Have you seen Sharpay?"

Gabriella looked around and shook her head. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen her all day. "Not since last night."

Zeke placed more raw meat onto the grill. "I hope she's ok."

"You know her," Gabriella said, "She's probably still wondering what she's going to wear."

That put a smile on his face. He pointed the spatula to the hamburger. "Tell me what you think."

"Will do," Gabriella agreed, her stomach already giving him an A plus.

After piling her plate with Caesar salad, watermelon and pasta salad and grabbing a bottle of water she entered the tent. The noise of the chatting and laughing that flooded the tent reminded her so much of East High's cafeteria. And just like old times, there were no cliques or outsiders. Just everyone having a good time. Together.

She smiled as she spotted Taylor waving her arm in the air and made her way over.

"Zeke really outdone himself this time," Chad said, as Gabriella joined him and Taylor. She set her plate down on the table. "Man, did I miss that guy."

Gabriella giggled, sat down on the wooden bench and swung her legs over. She looked around, feeling the spirit of joy float around them. "Look at this, you guys. It's like we're a family again."

Taylor scanned the area herself. "It is, isn't it?"

"Though we're a little short on members aren't we?" Chad pointed out.

He was right. Not only had Sharpay not showed up, but Ryan was also nowhere in sight. And then there was Troy. She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed that he didn't come.

To take her mind off the person she was supposed to be forgetting in the first place, she took a bite out of Zeke's burger. Her eyes slid shut in pure elation.

Chad laughed. "Didn't I tell you?"

Gabriella nodded and continued to savor the moment. She opened her eyes upon hearing the music's volume crank up.

Martha grabbed a hold of Jason whose hand was still filled with a half eaten hot dog. He quickly placed it down on his plate, wiped his hand on the napkin tucked in his shirt and took her hand. Everyone cheered them on as they moved outside and danced to the blasting beat of "All For One".

Chad took one last bite of his burger, stood up and held his hand out to Taylor. "Taylor McKessie, may I have this dance?"

Taylor dropped her fork into her fruit salad and smiled up at him. "I would love to." She took his hand then shot a look towards Gabriella.

She waved her off. "Go ahead. That's what we came here for, right?"

Taylor grinned, jumped to her feet and let Chad lead her outside.

Gabriella watched them from her seat while collecting lettuce on her fork before stuffing them into her mouth. When had Chad become such a party animal? She didn't realize how good he was with his feet. The last time she checked, he wasn't much of a dancer. Now he looked like a natural. It looked like she wasn't the only one New York had made a life changing impression on.

She scooped up her bottle, stepped out of her seat and moved out of the tent to get a better look. Outside she cracked open her bottle of water and took a sip. At the same time, she noticed someone standing on a far off bridge looking their way.

She lowered the bottle and squinted in the sun's blinding light. Troy? Her new carefree façade began to melt away. He looked so lonely up on that bridge. She sighed and glanced towards Taylor and Chad. Seeing that they were too engulfed in each other to notice her departure, she stepped away and moved towards the ice cream machine.

* * *

Everyone looked so happy. An emotion he hadn't felt in a while. What he wouldn't give to be down there with them. To feel that he belonged there. That he was wanted there. It was too late. He had messed up. That part of his life was over. Now all he could do was watch them from the sidelines, wishing.

"Hey, wildcat?" Frowning, Troy looked below the bridge. His heart leapt when his eyes fell on Gabriella. She held two glasses of vanilla sundaes covered in chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles. "Or should I say, bobcat." She giggled. "Room for one more?"

He smirked down at her. "Sure." What he really wanted to say was there was always room for her, but he couldn't get his mouth to speak the words. He didn't want to ruin the moment. This could be the last one they ever shared.

He pushed himself from the stone edge of the bridge and met her at the bottom where a mound of rocks lied.

She held out one of the sundaes to him and he took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She pressed her plaid blue and white dress against her legs and took a seat on one of the rocks. Licking the sides of her ice cream, she watched her former classmates as they enjoyed themselves. "You know the views much better over there."

Troy leaned up on the rock next to her and scooped up a spoonful of ice cream. "Yea, but I don't think I'm welcomed over there."

Gabriella shrugged. "Just let Chad smash a pie in your face and this whole thing will be over with."

Troy snickered. Gabriella looked over at him and began to laugh. Man, did he miss that smile.

"So tell me? Did it take the whole four years or did you become a tough guy the second you stepped foot into New York?"

Troy sighed. "You saw the game?"

Gabriella nodded. "We all did."

"Great," he mumbled. "Just another reason for everyone to hate me."

"We don't hate you," Gabriella assured him.

"I'm pretty sure Chad hates me."

"Actually, Chad's trying to forget you," she informed.

Like that made it any better. He didn't know which was worse? To have his best friend despise him or for him to pretend like he never existed. The second one was a lot harder to cope with.

Gabriella stared into her dessert. "At one point, so was I. You had already forgotten me, so why put myself through the torture?"

He flicked his eyes in her direction and caught her brown ones starring back at him sadly. He set his glass aside. "I didn't forget about you. I just…"

"Stopped caring."

He tore his eyes from hers and focused on the celebrating wildcats. "You have no idea how hard it's been."

She sat her glass next to his and hopped off of the rock. "Because you won't tell me." She placed her hand on his shoulder and a wave of past emotions surged through his body tormenting his heart. He wanted so much to open up to her, but he feared she would hate him the same way he hated himself. She would never forgive him.

"Troy?" The way she spoke his name threatened to break him down. It was so pleading and full of concern, which made it all the worst because his heart was begging for a release. He had been waiting for someone to talk to about what had caused such a change in him, but staring into her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"It's nothing," he said, his heart aching at the deceitful words. "Really."

Gabriella lifted her hand from his shoulder, her face reflecting her disappointment. "And that's what hurts the most." She snatched up her glass and began walking away.

"Gabriella." Troy pushed away from the rock and stepped in place with her.

"Paper Cut" Vanessa Hudgens

(Gabriella)

_She continues walking with her eyes focused in front of her_

It's not so much the words that you don't say

It's not when you act in a distant cold way

_She stops and turns to him, her eyes sorrowful_

It's more in your eyes how you look at me

Like you no longer care for what I see

_Troy avoids her gaze_

Your loves like a paper cut so sweet

Never even feel it slices so deep

It seems so harmless

But only at first

Like a paper cut the pain grows worse

_She turns away and starts walking towards the tent_

_Tory stands in place with his eyes watching her_

You had to go and show me

Just how good your love could be

Than you threw it all away

I can't help but feel a brand new pain…

_Her head drops as a tear falls down her cheek_

(Troy)

_He softly sings as he watches her from a distance  
_

Please stay


	20. Chapter 18: Take My Hand

**Finally an update! Sorry for the long breaks before updates. Me being the perfectionist I am, it takes forever to edit my stories. But hopefully this story will be complete by the end of summer! Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Take My Hand**

Gabriella's heart grew heavier with every step as she walked back to the BBQ. Troy used to tell her everything and now she had to beg him to open up to her. As much as she wanted to leave his love behind, she couldn't. He had become a part of her that she just couldn't put aside. She had to face it. She was still in love with Troy Bolton. The emotions she felt being that close to him again confirmed it.

She quickly wiped away the stray tear from her face as Taylor made her way over.

Taylor stood beside her, her eyes watching Chad. A crowd had formed around him as he continued to show off moves Gabriella hadn't even known he was capable of doing. "That boy has not been the same since he's been taking lessons from Martha," she said shaking her head.

Gabriella let out a small giggle even though her heart wasn't in it.

Taylor turned to her and studied her features. "Are you, ok?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yea." Her eyes flicked over to where she left Troy only to find that he was no longer there.

Taylor followed her gaze questionably.

"What are we just standing around for?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject in order to get Taylor's mind off of her. "Let's dance." She linked her arm with hers and led the way to the crowd.

* * *

Sharpay wasn't too much in a festive mood, considering what had just happened. Still, she decided to show her face at the cookout anyway. Anything to get her mind off of her recent tragedy.

Everyone else seemed to be having a blast while she stood alone observing the fun. Usually she would have been the center of attention, parading around like it was all about her. Now she couldn't even fathom going out there and pretending that everything was ok. Everything was far beyond ok. Nonetheless, she had lived the past few years wearing a painted smile. She should be used to it.

Gabriella twirled around and caught her eye. She smiled and waved her over.

Sharpay just smirked back and shook her head.

Gabriella's smile dwindled, but she nodded anyway and continued dancing alongside Taylor.

Sharpay scanned the area for Zeke and found him topping someone's bun with a hamburger. A smirk slipped on her lips and she made her way over to him.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"Good," he said, sounding relieved. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

At one point, neither did she, but since she already let one person down, she was determined not to let it happen twice in the same day.

"And miss out on this?" she said, her eyes moving about the party, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Are you hungry?" Zeke wiped his hands on his apron. "Let me fix you something."

She eyed the display of food before her. As tasty as it all looked, she didn't have much of an appetite. "Maybe later."

He frowned. "Is everything ok?"

Sharpay looked into his eyes and felt a lump develop in her throat. She shook her head, unable to speak.

Zeke untied his apron and pulled off his chef's hat placing them on the closet table. "Let's take a walk."

Sharpay nodded as he led her away from the tent.

* * *

"What's up?"

Sharpay strolled along a stone pathway beside Zeke, her eyes focused ahead of her. The last thing she wanted to do was let him see her cry. She didn't want him to think that she had turned into some weak sap over the course of four years. "Me and Ryan had a fight," she said. Just recounting the altercation caused her eyes to well up.

Zeke snickered. "Wouldn't be the first time. It'll blow over."

Sharpay shook her head sadly. "Not this time. I ruined his life. He will never speak to me again." And that wasn't even her being dramatic.

They stopped at a concrete bench and took a seat.

"Just give him some space," Zeke consoled. "Once he's calmed down he'll realize how irrational he'd been and you two will be able to sort out your issues in a constructive manner."

Sharpay screwed up her face and looked up at him. She giggled. "That was very insightful of you."

Zeke shrugged. "I took Psychology as my main study. Apparently, Culinary isn't major material."

"I guess I don't have to ask you how that's going for you." Sharpay turned her head towards the BBQ. They had walked only a short distance away so she could still see everyone enjoying the outing. Even though she was missing out on all of the fun, she was glad to have that time to talk with Zeke alone. For various reasons.

Zeke sighed and leaned back against the bench. "You'd be surprised."

Her eyes slid up to his and saw that they were narrowed in thought. Maybe she wasn't the only one who needed to express built up emotions. "Well, since you've been a big help to me, maybe I can return the favor."

Zeke looked down at her then out in front of him at the array of trees and wandering pedestrians. "I remember back in high school I told myself that I was going to be the most famous baker in America. I would open my own shop and cater to people all over the world." He smirked. "I even dreamed of having my face on the packages, like Quaker Oats."

Sharpay giggled as she pictured the vision. It could happen. Though of course he'd be a lot cuter than Quaker Oats.

Zeke's smile slipped from his face. "But now, I'm just a baker's assistant at some tiny shop in Albuquerque where my toughest job is icing pastries." He scoffed and dropped his eyes. "I can do that in my sleep."

Sharapy didn't doubt that he could. He was the best cook in East High. It was only a matter of time before he took over the world. "Zeke, you are an amazing baker. Whoever it is you work for clearly has no clue what he's missing out on. Maybe you should show him."

Zeke shook his head. "I've tried. But he said that if I ever got out of line again, he'd put me on the cash register."

For some reason, Sharpay felt her insides boiling. That guy had a genius on his hands! He should be thrilled to have someone like Zeke working for him. Suddenly, an idea sprang to mind. "Then it's his loss," she said. "Because once you become a multimillionaire, he's going to wish he'd taken that chance on you. And if he's too dense to take it, I will."

Zeke's eyes shot her way. "What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Sharpay asked. "It just so happens that you're prom date has made some pretty good connections over the years and with those connections comes opportunities. Anything I touch turns into gold. People go bankrupt from trying to copy my style."

"What are you saying?" Zeke straightened up in his seat, his eyes brightening with hope.

Sharapy smiled at his anxiousness. "I'm saying, one photo of me eating a Zeke treat, and America will go nuts for them. One exclusive Hollywood party catered by Zeke Baylor, and you'll be the biggest named chef since…Rachel Ray." She had to give it to herself. If this whole actress/ pop store gig didn't work out she could always be a sales pitcher.

Zeke's face lightened up. "You would really do that for me?"

Sharapy touched his shoulder gently. "Of course I would. You have too much talent to let it all go to waste. So, I want to help you. Every step of the way."

"Which makes it even better," Zeke said, his eyes soft and joyful. "Then both of my dreams would come true."

Sharpay felt her cheeks flush. She turned away shyly and smiled. Usually, Zeke would be the one falling to pieces with one glance from Sharpay, but lately she was the one crumbling in his presence. Something had to be done about that. And quick. If she wasn't careful, she could fall in love with Zeke Baylor.


	21. Chapter 19: This Ain't Worth the Stress

**Before you guys plunge in, I wanted to thank every one who reviewed first. If you can take the time to tell me what you think, I can take the time to thank you by name so, here goes. Thank you: **2pinkstar and 7blackberry, Jelsi4Life, Bridget1297, wishinonastar27, Camp Rockians, TwilightHSMfan2009, Potterdownthestreet, xxDazzledByHisCrookedSmilexx, lashleyrox, brucas224

**Also, thank you to everyone who has favorited this story, alerted this story or favorited me. I love you guys so much. This is for you all:) **

**Ok. You can start reading now.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: This Ain't Worth the Stress**

"Whoo!" Chad grabbed his water from the table and chugged it down. "This is the best vacation ever!"

Taylor, who decided she had enough dancing for one night, had taken her seat back at their table with Gabriella. She looked up at him with amusement. "Oh, so you're finally finished showing off your undiscovered talents?"

Chad leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. "I couldn't help myself. It was like the music just took control of me. The next thing I know, I'm busting moves with Martha."

Gabriella giggled. "Looks like she's rubbed off on you a little."

Chad smirked. "Maybe." Ever since he and Taylor met Martha at the studio, he'd been drawn to it. He even joined one of her morning classes. He loved the feeling of just letting go and blocking out the world while the music pounded in his ears.

Taylor piled their dirtied plates on top of each other. "Well, I don't know about you Mr. Dance Machine, but I for one am worn out."

"Tell me about it," Chad said, rubbing his shoulder painfully. "I think I'll take you up on that spa offer."

Taylor hopped from her seat with a big smile. "Yes! Now _this_ is what I call a vacation." She reached over and hugged Gabriella. "I'll see you at the dinner tonight?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'll be there."

Chad winced as he took Taylor's hand. "How can you think about food after that buffet?" He had forgotten about the text they received during the party announcing that night's event. He was considering declining that offer, doubting he could ever eat another bite for the rest of his stay there.

Taylor placed her hand over his forehead. "Yea, you must be sick. Three strikes in a row and I'm taking you for a check up."

They exchanged goodbyes with Gabriella and headed back to the streets to catch a cab.

While they stood facing the congested roads, Chad meditated on the previous entertainment. He couldn't believe how much fun he had with his old classmates. Nostalgia began to seep in as he thought back on all the old times they shared. Back when it was all about having a good time. He assumed that was the purpose of this whole gathering. Someone wanted the Wildcats to remember who they were. Not just as individuals, but as a group. A team. He hadn't realized how much he missed that team, but was grateful to be able to experience the fun once again since what seemed like so long ago.

It would have been nice if Troy was a part of it, but he had done enough stressing about Bolton. He had a good time without him these last two days. What did he need him for now?

Suddenly a taxi maneuvered its way near the curb and stopped beside them. The window rolled down to reveal Ryan Evans.

"You guys need a ride?"

Chad and Taylor smiled back at him.

* * *

Chad pressed his head up against the black leather seat as the Taxi pulled off. "What happened, man?" He raised his chin a little to look over Taylor's head at Ryan who sat on the other side of her. "You missed the party."

"I know." Ryan stared out of his window. "I wasn't in much of a partying mood." The only thing he was in the mood for was going back to the hotel and checking out. After his encounter with Sharpay he hastily caught a taxi and had been riding around the city ever since. If he hadn't spotted Taylor and Chad exiting Central Park, who knows where he would have ended up. He didn't even want to think about what his fee had amounted to.

His audition replayed over and over in his head and every playback made him angrier. Was Sharpay trying to destroy his career? That was it. She wanted to make sure that he would never rise to her level because she knew that he would go so much further than she ever could. _Congratulations, Shar_, he thought. _Mission accomplished_.

Taylor narrowed her eyes and slid them from one boy to the other. "Have you two switched brains or something?" She turned to Ryan. "You look exactly how Chad did before we got here. Is everything ok?"

Let's see. He flew all the way to the other side of the country to pursue his dreams only to have his twin sister crash back into his life and shatter those dreams. Everything was perfect! Of course he couldn't explain that to Taylor without her thinking he was snapping out on her. So instead he just said, "Everything's fine."

He gave a heavy breath, regretting the tension in his jaw. Some things you just can't pull off.

"Hey." Ryan looked up to see Chad staring back at him with concern. "We're on our way to the hotel spa for some serious stress relief ourselves." He lifted a shoulder. "You're welcome to join us."

Ryan considered the invitation. During the two days he'd been in New York, not once had he really gotten the chance to enjoy himself. This could be his opportunity. It was either that or mope around in his lonely room feeling sorry for himself.

He nodded. "Count me in."


	22. Chapter 20: Where Did It Go Wrong?

**RIP MJ. This chapter is in remembrance of his humanitarianism and of one of my favorite songs "Man in the Mirror." **

"I'm gonna make a change for once in my life.

It's gonna feel real good. Gonna make a difference.

Gonna make it right...

I'm starting with the man in the mirror

I'm asking him to change his ways.

And no message could have been any clearer

If you want to make the world a better place

Take a look at yourself and make a change."

~Michael Jackson

* * *

**Chapter 20: Where Did It Go Wrong?**

Hand in hand, Sharpay and Zeke headed back towards the Barbeque tent. Everyone was beginning to head off and Zeke wanted to make sure he was back in time to pack up. Something about the chef promising to reveal his secret cheesecake recipe if Zeke gave him a hand. While he rambled on and on about the perfect crust, all Sharpay could think about was how close they had grown just from the small conversations they've had.

She questioned why she lost touch over the years. She truly enjoyed his company, even during high school, but of course she would never admit it. He was intelligent, comforting, and extremely attractive. How could she let someone like that just slip right through her fingertips? Now that she was back to her senses, she was going to hold on to that promise she made him. Not just for his dreams, but for her own.

She tightened her grip on his hand and leaned her head against his broad shoulder. "This is so romantic." She snapped her mouth shut. Did she really just say that out?

Zeke smiled down at her. "It is. Isn't it?" He snickered. "I didn't think you were into that stuff."

A dreamy smile slipped across Sharpay's face. "Only with the right person."

"Oh, no."

Zeke stopped mid step, his focus on something up ahead.

Sharpay let go of his hand and studied his expression. Was it something she said? She basically just blurted out that she had fallen for him. What if he didn't feel the same way? She knew her feelings would get her into trouble. "What I meant was…"

"We should go see if he needs help."

Sharpay frowned. "What? Who?" She followed his gaze and gasped. An older man had made himself comfortable at the root of a tree just a few feet down. He wore a dirtied and tattered trench coat and one filthy shoe. The other he used as a pillow. "Is he…"

"Come on." Zeke took her hand and raced over towards the hobo. Sharpay made sure to stay as far behind him as possible. She had never seen a homeless person up close before and wasn't ready to check off such an experience from her list.

Once they reached the man, Sharpay maintained her distance while Zeke rushed over and kneeled beside him to check his breathing. He rose back up and returned to Sharpay. "He's alive."

"Barely," Sharpay mumbled. She scrunched her face up as she took the man in. His dirty gray hair was beginning to tangle up with his beard and it looked as if he hadn't bathed in months. He looked well enough to be able to look for a job. How could he let his life spin so far out of control?

"Poor guy," Zeke whispered. "Just think. He could have had a great life. Family. Kids. Then suddenly his job lays him off and just like that he's left with nothing."

Sharpay felt a pang to her heart. She hadn't thought about that scenario. She folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight to one foot. "Do you think that's what happened to him?"

Zeke shrugged. "Possibly." He sighed. "It could happen to anyone." He glanced over to the white tent. "We should head back."

"You go ahead," Sharpay said, her eyes still glued to the man lying before her. "I'll meet you back at the hotel."

Zeke nodded slowly, but remained in place. "Um." He cleared his throat. "So, tonight's the big dinner and…"

"Let me guess," Sharpay jumped in, "You're helping out in the kitchen."

"Not tonight," Zeke said. He sounded a bit disappointed. "Since we're eating at some fancy restaurant, I figured I'd hang low this time." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and rocked on his heels. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go…together."

Even with her years of hardcore theater training, Sharpay couldn't stifle the giggles bubbling up inside of her. "I thought you'd never ask."

"I'm glad I got the chance this time," Zeke replied, relieved. "So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Absolutely."

With that, Zeke gave one last smirk before he turned around and strolled towards the tent.

Sharpay watched him for a moment then redirected her gaze towards the homeless man.

A sense of guilt overwhelmed her. She immediately assumed that this guy had thrown his life away when it could have been possible that he was just a victim of unfair circumstances. Life just wasn't fair sometimes. She should know that. But she still couldn't help wonder what brought this to be.

**"Instead" by Stacie Orrico**

(Sharpay)

_She stares down at the man with remorse_

How'd you get here?

How'd you end up on the street?

Where did it go wrong?

Wonder what I'd do if it were me

_She takes a step back, turns and walks away_

A new point of view

A walk in your shoes

I wish I could get inside your head

_She comes to the square where people are wandering around_

_She sees a guy playing an acoustic guitar with a case full of change_

_He looks up at her_

To see what you see

When you look at me

_They hold each other's stare for a second _

Cause I could've lived your life instead

_Then Sharpay looks away and walks across the street_

_Once she hits the pavement she sees a Muslim woman pass her by._

_She observes her long black veil with interest_

How'd you get here?

How'd you get so far from home?

What was it that made you leave?

_The lady approaches a man for directions, but he can't seem to understand her._

_So he walks off. _

Wonder what I'd do if it were me

_Sharpay takes a step forward, but someone else comes to the woman's aid._

_Sharpay watches from afar_

I wanna see oh see what you see

And I wanna feel oh feel just what you feel

_Sharpay turns away and notices a frantic man asking for money among the pedestrians_

_She heads straight for him_

A new point of view

A walk in your shoes

I wish I could get inside your head

_The guy gets turned down once again._

_He stands in place and takes his hat off, a hopeless look on his face_

_Sharpay walks up to him and looks him in the eye_

_He looks back curiously_

To see what you see

When you look at me

Cause I could have lived your life instead

_Sharpay reaches into her pocket and pulls out $50. The last bit of change she had left hidden away._

_She smiles, drops it into the man's hat and walks away._

"Hey!"

Sharpay spins around and sees the man chasing after her.

He slows and stops before her. "You're Sharpay Evans."

"That's me," Sharpay answered, though she was a bit baffled. As far as she knew, homeless people didn't have televisions or radios, but somehow he recognized her? She figured her face must have looked familiar to him from one of the newspapers he slept under.

He raised the 50-dollar bill from his hat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I wish I could have given you more, but…"

He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "This is more than enough. I'm supposed to be meeting my family, but my luggage got lost at the airport. Including my wallet."

Sharpay laughed. So he wasn't homeless. She should have figured as much. He didn't really look like a homeless guy with his baseball cap, spotless sneakers and iron pressed shirt. He was just a guy who lost the battle against the big city. Someone she could relate to. "What is it with these trips to New York? My life has literally turned upside down since I got here."

He smiled. "It'll get better." His eyes roamed around the streets and lifted towards the heights of the skyscrapers. "You have no idea how glad I am to be back home."

"On vacation?" Sharpay guessed.

He placed his hat back on his head. "Not quite. I just got back from Iraq."

Sharpay's jaw dropped. "Wow."

"Yea, I get that a lot." He smirked. "I'm on a two week R&R. And thanks to you I can finally get back home."

"No. Thank you," Sharpay said. "It takes a lot of courage to do what you're doing."

He blushed and gave a nod. "You're welcome. God bless you, all right? And thanks again. I just might have to buy your latest movie now."

Sharpay giggled. She gave a wave as he moved to the street and hailed a taxi. She watched as he got in and rode off. Then she realized that she should be doing the same thing. She may have been wearing flats, but NYC was way too immense for her to truck home. Besides, she had some outfit hunting to get started on ASAP.

"Taxi!"


	23. 21: Making Every Single Day Last

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or alert, favorited ect. I love you guys and thank you sooo much for reading!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 21: Making Every Single Day Last**

"Yes!" Reuben raised his arms in the air. "The man is back!"

Troy stared at the bouncing ball from the three point line, his chest heaving. He credited his improvement to his body being on auto-play because his mind was miles away from the court. All he could think about was Gabriella. She had been more than willing to give him a second chance, and he blew it. He doubted he would ever get that chance again. Not with her.

Coach Becker blew the whistle, signaling the team to gather up. Once all th guys met up near the bleachers, Becker began his pre-game speech.

"We came a long way." He eyed each of his players in turn, his eyes filled with pride and a glint of sadness. "We had some downs, but every game always ended... up." This got hoots and high fives from some of the guys.

He raised his voice an octave to get everyone to quiet down. "What I'm trying to say is, no matter what happens tonight I want you to have a good time out there. For some of you this is your last time. Others, this is only the beginning. But when you guys leave this court, I want your final memory of this place to be your greatest. Whatever stress you've been through, whatever pain you've endured, leave it in the locker room. I've seen what you could do so you're not proving anything to me. This championship game, I want you to play for you. For your team. You've earned it, you deserve it and I couldn't ask for anything more."

Something inside of Troy began to rise up. He had a feeling that Coach Becker wasn't just talking about basketball, but about life. He had built so much anger and resentment inside of him that he had forgotten what it felt like to be free. Playing basketball used to be his escape. Instead, it became a way for him to take out his aggression. He'd been living in misery because he forgot how to let go. He refused to spend his young life jaded and cynical. All of his other issues could wait. Tonight, he was going to be free.

With his spirits lifted, Troy shouted, "Who's the best?"

A huge smile spread across Reuben's face. "Bobcats!"

Troy smiled his first true smile in months and repeated himself louder. "Who's the best?"

"Bobcats!" the rest of the team shouted.

Troy caught Coach Becker's eyes. "It doesn't get better."

Coach Becker patted Troy on the shoulder and if Troy didn't know any better he would have thought he saw a twinkle in his eyes. His star player was back.

"Now get out of here, before you guys start tearing on my floor."

The gang laughed and began gathering up their things as their coach headed towards the locker room. Troy could feel the difference in everyone else' spirit's as well. Coach Becker was right. This was going to be their most memorable game ever. He could sense it.

Troy slipped his arms through his his blue and silver Bobcat jacket and grabbed his phone from the side pocket. He glanced at the screen which read "_1 missed message_."

He hesitated to open up it, not wanting to taint his present mood. After assuring himself that no matter what it said it wouldn't change anything, he clicked, "read."

_"Troy, please meet me in the front of Lava Springs." -Gabriella_

He was wrong. This changed everything.

* * *

Gabriella zipped up her luggagecarrier and fiddled with the pull-tab. She had deliberated over this decision on the drive back to the hotel, but the answer was always clear. This wasn't the place for her. Therefore, in fifteen minutes she would be on a plane heading back to Albuquerque.

She heard the door unlock behind her and looked up to see Sharpay step into the room.

Sharpay slipped her card key into her front pocket and pushed the door closed behind her. "You will not believe the day I had." Her voice trailed off once she spotted the bags piled on the bed. "Why do I have the feeling those are not souvenirs."

Unless she classified the outfits and shoes Gabriella got from their trip to the mall as souvenirs, her feeling was adequate. The last thing Gabriella needed was something to remind her of the past few days. She had enough memories to make up for it. Not all of them were bad she reminded herself, but not even the good could keep her there any longer.

She managed to put on a smile even though she struggled to keep the tears at bay. "I had so much fun here," she said, her throat catching, "but I think it would be best for me to go."

"Go?" Back in high school, Sharpay would have been thrilled by that comment. She even would've gladly helped her transport her things to the airport if it would get her out of their sooner. However, her response hardly surprised Gabriella. They had grown a lot closer since their reunion, with the makeovers and nights out. They're high school years were truly put behind them. That was an achievement Gabriella was really proud of, which made her departure even harder. "The fun's just getting started," Sharpay pleaded. Her eyes thinned as if a thought suddenly popped into her head. She folded her arms. "This is about Troy isn't it?"

Gabriella's heart dropped. "How'd you guess?" She had tried so hard to keep her feelings towards Troy hidden away from everyone. Even Taylor.

Sharpay gave an exasperated snort. "Writing it all over your face would have been less obvious. You two have been inseparable during high school. As of right now, I haven't seen you together since the first day we got here." She gave a dramatic gasp. "Is it someone else?"

That thought had crossed Gabriella's mind once she met the cheerleader, but it was much deeper than that. Honestly, she wished it was something as simple as a love triangle. At least she'd know how to deal with that. "It's just not the same between us. We're two different people now."

Sharpay screwed up her face like it was the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. "So what? That's what happens when you grow up. You change."

It was one thing to change your favorite color, or your choice of career. Troy had changed his entire personality. "This is one change I just can't be apart of." Gabriella dropped her luggage carrier to the floor and slid her bags over wrists. "I'm really glad we got to know each other better." She smirked. "Maybe we can even set up another shopping date some day. But I've gotta go."

The look on Sharpay's face showed that she had much more to say, but she knew it would be of no use. Gabriella was going to leave no matter what she said.

"Take care of yourself Sharpay." Gabriella patted her arm and walked towards the door.

Sharpay sighed. "You too, Montaz."

Gabriella pulled open the door and entered the hallway. As the door slid shut behind her she braced herself for her second and last goodbye. This one would be much harder.

* * *

While Chad and Taylor made a beeline for the massage tables, Ryan took a detour towards the hotubs at the Lava Springs Spa. He swung his towel over his shoulder and entered the jungle themed room. He was welcomed by the sounds of bubbling jets and the rushing waterfall built into the artificial rocks of the biggest tub. Palm trees and exotic looking plants were placed all around it and there was even a cooler glassed compartment at the bottom which held tropical fish. It looked more like a miniature lake than a jacuzzi. Since the place was completely empty he decided to go for that one.

He dropped his towel to the floor, stepped out of his brown slippers and sat beside them before submerging his feet into the steaming water. Immediately, he felt his whole body loosen up once he got settled. He gave a deep sigh and lied his head up against the rocks, closing his eyes. Whatever he had been thinking about earlier slipped from his mind. All he could hear was...

"Someone looks relaxed. For once."

Ryan snapped open his eyes to see Kelsi's small stature standing above him. She wore a blue bathing suit top with a pair of modest white shorts. He smiled up at her, wondering why she would be in need of stress relief. She was the least stressed person he'd ever known. But since she was there, he welcomed her company. "Why don't you join me?"

"Don't mind if I do." She slipped off her sandals, gently took a seat at the edge of the tub and dipped in her feet. "Mm. No wonder you're falling asleep."

Ryan placed his hands behind his head. "Any dream is better than my reality at the moment?"

Kelsi slowly kicked her feet back and forth in the water. "How are things going with you and Sharpay?"

"They're not." And he liked it that way. He doubted those tears of hers were even sincere. She wasn't capable of showing true emotions. That's one thing he had over her. "I can't believe she would go through all of this trouble just to torture her own brother."

Kelsi stared down at her rippling reflection. "I don't think she's trying to torture you."

"Whatever she's trying to do, she's winning." He couldn't shake the itching thought that he was letting her win by giving up like that. Tony Houston was probably contacting every director in show business, advising them against hiring the Evan's boy. Who needs a quitter? Especially when you could easily get better ratings with his sister. "I can't wait to get out of this place," he mumbled.

"That's too bad." Kelsi tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I was beginning to like it here."

They're eyes met and her smile made his heart leap. No matter what else was going on in his life, somehow she always seemed to make it blow away. Just like a true friend. Which he wasn't being at the moment. Why bring her spirits down because he's not having a good day?

"Me too," he said, not particularly speaking of their location. "You want to know the best place I've been so far?"

Kelsi's wide eyes brightened. "The statue of Liberty? I haven't had time to go visit it, but..."

"No." Ryan snickered at her childlike excitement. "Right here." He hopped up on his toes and dunked himself into the water causing it to splash all over Kelsi.

Her shriek transitioned into giggles.

Ryan rose back up to the surface and chuckled, wiping the water from his face. "I'm sorry. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up."

Kelsi pulled the hair-tie from her hair and shook it violently, sending water flying across the room. "Ryan Evans, I think you just started a splash war."

"Bring it."

Kelsi jumped in, soaking Ryan. Immediately, they began splashing water back in forth, both having the time of their lives.

"This is so mature," Kelis laughed.

Ryan smiled and stared into her eyes. He never noticed how pretty they were before. Probably due to them being hidden behind a pair of glasses. They were beautiful. He cleared his throat and took a breath. Suddenly, it felt as if someone turned up the temperature in the room, but he had a feeling that wasn't the case. "If you think that's immature, you're going to love this." He picked her up and heaved her over his shoulder before dunking them both in.

Once they rose to the surface, chocking with laughter, they were staring face to face, inches away from each other. Ryan had no idea what lead to his next move. All he knew was that it felt right. He leaned in closer. After seeing that she didn't move away, he closed his eyes, preparing to do what he'd been wanting to do for years.


	24. Chapter 22: Don't Ask Why

**Chapter 22: Don't Ask Why**

"Whoo! Pool party!"

Ryan and Kelsi looked up to see Jason racing towards them wearing green flower printed trunks.

"Watch out!" Ryan pulled Kelsi to the side as Jason cannonballed into the water sending water splashing over the edges of the hot tub. He watched powerlessly as the rest of the wildcats filed into the room behind him.

"We're all in this together, right?" Kelsi giggled.

Ryan chuckled. Even after 4 years that statement managed to remain true. For some of them anyway.

* * *

"That was fun." Ryan rubbed his hair dry with his towel as he and Kelsi descended down the third floor hall dripping wet.

After a friendly game of hot tub volleyball, the two decided to call it a day. They had a banquet to get ready for that started in 2 hours. Ryan had no idea what he would be sporting for the night's events, but that question had been pushed aside for the moment being replaced by another matter on his mind.

"I was thinking," he started, "that since this was a a formal occasion, maybe I could accompany you to dinner tonight."

Kelsi tightened her towel around her small figure, her eyes focused on her soggy sandals. "Yea. Ok."

That wasn't quite the response Ryan anticipated. Not that he expected her to jump at the invitation, but he expected a bit more enthusiasm. Maybe he was getting a little a head of himself. "Unless you had other plans."

"No." She gave a small smile. "This was my plan."

A smirk slipped across Ryan's face. That was more like it.

Kelsi stopped in front of room 212. After tucking her towel in around her waist, she dug in her purse for her key card.

Ryan glanced behind him before watching her curiously. He was sure he remembered seeing her come out of a room across from his. That was one hall over. What was she doing here? "I thought your room was 228."

Kelsi's eyes flicked up to the door number. Her eyes widened. "Oh. Right." She shook her head sheepishly. "This was my old room during my first stay in New York. I keep forgetting."

Continuing down the hall, Ryan told Kelsi stories about his own forgetfulness. The one where he tried to unlock a room that belonged to some burly bald man sent her into a giggling fit. They turned the corner into the next hall.

Ryan slowed his pace. Up ahead, Sharpay was closing her room door behind her.

Sharpay looked up upon hearing them enter. She lowered her eyes and proceeded in the opposite direction, intending to walk past without a word.

"Hey, Sharpay," Kelsi greeted softly.

Sharpay responded with a faint smile before striding by in a rush.

"Getting ready for tonight?"

Sharpay snapped back around, seemingly relieved. Ryan guessed she had been deprived from the opportunity to discuss her favorite topic, herself. Luckily for her, Kelsi welcomed the conversation. Unluckily for him, he had to listen. "I am going out of my mind. Gabriella's gone and now I have no one to help me shop for a dress. I thought I had something in the closet, but nothing's good enough. Everything has to be perfect!"

"Wait." Kelsi held out her hands to grasp onto the words that poured out of Sharpay's mouth. More like sprayed out. "Gabriella's gone?"

Ryan arched an eyebrow. "Wow. She lasted a lot longer with you than I expected. What? Did you purposely try to get rid of her so you could have the room to yourself."

Sharpay's eyes thinned into tiny slits. "For your information, she didn't leave because of me. And if I'm not mistaking, I think I was addressing Kelsi. I'm supposed to be staying out of your life, remember?"

Kelsi stepped between the two in order to keep them from reaching for each others throats. "Well, did she say where she was going?"

Sharpay shot Kelsi a questioning look, as if it should be obvious. "She cleared out her stuff and packed her bags. Gabriella's going home." She glared at Ryan. "Lucky her." She brushed past him and stomped down the hall.

Ryan flung an arm in her direction. "Can you believe her?"

Kelsi's wide eyes slid away from him.

"Don't tell me you're own her side?"

She quickly shook her head. "I'm not on anyone's side. I just think you both are overreacting. This isn't high school."

Ryan frowned as he considered her words. She was right. He had been a bit immature with the sarcasm, but that was nothing compared to what Sharpay had done to him.

Right or not, Kelsi's expression showed that she regretted those words. "I'm sorry."

Ryan shook his head. "Don't be. I'll pick you up at 9."

She smirked. "I'll be waiting. At 228. Not 212."

"Got it." Ryan laughed softly. Starring down into her eyes, he felt his resentment towards Sharpay melt away just like it had back at the spa. It was like gazing into the eyes of an angel.

"Are you, Ok?"

He drifted back to reality after momentarily getting lost in those eyes. "Yea." He purposely averted his gaze. "I guess I'm just a little disappointed. This is our last night together."

"It doesn't have to be." The smile that spread across Kelsi's face lit his own.

He watched her move towards her room and suddenly felt a strong feeling of nostalgia. He could deny missing East High all he wanted, but there was no denying how much he missed her.

* * *

Gabriella pushed open the front doors of the lobby, the refreshing outside breeze briefly clearing her head, and exited the Lava Springs Hotel. She turned around and stared up at the towering building. That would be the last time she ever laid eyes on that place along with the former classmates that occupied it.

She batted away the tears.

Of course she could have stayed and hoped that everything would get better, but they had one more day left anyway. Why prolong the heartache?

"I can't believe you stay here."

Gabriella whirled around to see Troy approaching. His eyes were also taking in the building. "It must have cost a fortune."

"Actually, all of the expenses were paid for," she clarified. "All I had to do was show up."

Troy's eyes met hers and for a second Gabriella thought she saw a glimpse of his old self. "I'm glad you did show up."

She averted her gaze to a light post behind him. This was going to be a lot harder than she hoped.

"I got your message." His eyes fell to the stuffed bags sitting at her feet. "What's going on?"

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I thought that I could get through the next day, but this is all a little too much for me." She pulled on the wool yarn of her open fingered gray gloves. "So, I'm leaving."

There was a beat of silence between them. Gabriella tried to study his face for a reaction, but his expression was unreadable.

Irritated by his lack of response, she used that moment to get everything that's been building up inside of her out of her system. "When I first got that message, I was thrilled. I couldn't wait to come here so I could see you again." She shrugged weakly. "But then we met up and…it's nothing like I thought it would be."

Troy stared back at her intensely. "So you're just going to walk away? Just like that?"

Gabriella knew he was holding back his emotions, but that's exactly what she didn't want him to do. She waited long enough for him. It was time to let go. "I just can't stay here knowing that I cant..."_ Be close to you_. She dropped her head. "I just can't do this, anymore."

"Gabriella," Troy reached for her hand. His eyes were pleading with her, begging her to stay. " Please don't go."

Their fingers locked together and Gabriella felt her heart fall to pieces in the pit of her stomach. Every memory of them together rushed back to mind, overwhelming her. She could hardly catch her breath.

She hesitantly met his eyes and inhaled to suck the tears back in. "Goodbye, Troy." She slipped her hand from his grasp, grabbed her things and walked away.

**"Don't Ask Why"** Vanessa Hudgens

**_Flashback_**

_Gabriella stares nervously into a mic on the stage at the ski lodge during their karaoke duet_

(Gabriella V.O)

I remember the day I first met you

_ She looks up at Troy and smiles  
_

You really caught my attention

_He smiles back as they sing to each other_

Didn't know I was looking for a rescue

_She slips off the edge of the stage, but gets boosted up by the crowd_

Wasn't thinking that hard

_The share a moment as the song fades out_

Now and then I was there in the moment

_The scene changes to them staring up at the fireworks during New Years Eve_

I was ready for nothing

**_Present_**

_A taxi pulls up beside her  
_

Doesn't mean that I really don't love you

_She looks back at Troy who stares back at her  
_

While I'm breaking your heart

_She gets in the limo_

Don't ask why

_Inside, she slumps down in the back seat as it drives off_

Before we get too close just let me

Say goodbye

It's easier this way

_She closes her eyes and a tear slides down her cheek_

Don't ask why

Before you ask the question and I

Die inside

Just let me walk away

_She reaches underneath her jacket and pulls out a chain with a dangling "T" charm that hangs around her neck. _

_She clutches it in her hand and presses it against her chest._


	25. 23: All I Wanna Do Is Be With You

**Chapter 23: All I Wanna Do Is Be With You **

Troy watched as Gabriella's taxi's pulled away and slipped into the growing traffic. He stood there, motionless, in hopes that the yellow cab would swing back around. Then she would hop out and leap into his arms, whispering how much she still cared about him. He needed that. He needed her to care because she was all he had left.

He watched the red light flash green and the taxi turn the corner, disappearing from sight. Just like that, she was gone.

Troy dropped his head and stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket. Feeling something scratch against his right hand, he pulled it out. He felt a pang in his chest. It was the picture of him and Gabriella from the dorm. It was the last shred of evidence that they ever shared a relationship. Now it was just another memory piled on top of the others that accumulated in his heart. Memories of hope and happiness.

Seeing that it was a loss cause Troy, headed for his truck parked near the curb, climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the door. He placed the picture up on the dashboard and stared at it longingly.

Why couldn't he just tell her everything? It would only take a few words to tell her that he needed her to be there for him, but his lack of them pushed her away. He wished he could just start over, get a second chance. This time he would tell her that regardless of the way he'd been distant, seeing her brought him closer to home and everything he missed. He would explain the reasons behind his new outlook on the world. This cold and lonely world that he was now faced to live alone because he wasn't bold enough to trust her. The truth was, he didn't give her the opportunity.

He sighed and leaned his head back on the headrest. _Please, turn back around._

**"Turn Right"** Jonas Brothers

(Troy)

_Troy closes his eyes_

Pick up all your tears

_He envisions Gabriella sitting in the taxi cab_

Threw 'em in you back seat

_In the vision Gabriella fiddles with the necklace he gave her_

Leave without a second glance

_She stares out the window in a daze_

Somehow I'm to blame

_She glances at the "T" charm then drops it back behind her jacket_

For this never-ending racetrack you call life

_She leans towards the driver, saying something to him, he nods_

Just turn right

_The driver spins the wheel to the right_

Into my arms

Turn right

_A smile spreads across Gabriella's face as she watches out the window in anticipation_

You won't be alone

_The cab parks in front of Troy's truck_

You might

_Gabriella gets out and closes the door, her eyes watching Troy_

Fall off this track sometimes

_Troy opens his eyes, but there's no Gabriella_

Hope to see you at the finish line

_He stares disappointingly out the windshield at the empty parking space before him_

* * *

_Fabulous!_

Sharpay smirked at her reflection in the hotel room's bathroom. After hours of bustling around all of the exclusive stores for the perfect dress and the shoes to match, she couldn't have been more satisfied with the outcome.

She decided on a deep pink mesh cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline. The second she spotted it, she had to have it. Its form fit accentuate every curve and it's stretchy fabric enabled her to move around freely. She chose a simple pair of silver peeptoes pleaded at the toe with a diamond ornament; and topped off her look with a pair of diamond heart-shapped earrings. Everything was courtesy of it's accompanying store so she hoped a bunch of her photos from the event would leak onto the Internet. Sales would rise and they would be rewarded for their favor.

She examined her hair from all angles, making sure every hair was in place. The front of her freshly glossed hair was pinned up in the back while the rest of her blonde curls hung freely over her shoulders. Once pleased with what she saw, she pursed her lips and applied a shimmering nude gloss.

She giggled to herself as she twisted the cap back on the gloss. What was she so frantic about? Of course she was going to come out flawless. She was Sharpay Evans.

A knock on the door sent her crashing off of her high horse. It was Zeke! What if he didn't like her outfit? Or her hair? What if he took one glance at her and turned right back around?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Sharpay took a deep breath and exhaled, chastising her for such insecure thoughts? Zeke was nothing like those superficial actors she met in Hollywood. He was sweet and caring. _So what are you waiting for? Open the door?_

She grabbed her sliver and pink clutch, toppled out of the bathroom and raced to unlock the door.

"Sorry, I..." Her words drifted off as her eyes drunk in the man before her. Zeke wore a two-button navy blue suit with a white shirt and a steel blue tie. She had forgotten how amazingly well he cleaned up. He took her breath away, literally.

His smile broandened at her loss for words. "You look beautiful. But you knew that already."

She slowly shook her head dreamily. "And you look...wow." She begged herself to break free from his trance. Never show your weakness. No matter how delicious it looked.

"Thanks." He laughed. "I have something for you." He pulled a clear container from behind his back. Inside, a silver tiara with the initials "SE" in the center sat on a pearl colored pillow. He picked it up and placed it on top of her head, careful not to mess up her hair. "Perfect," he said, admiring it. "Fit for a princess."

Sharpay ran her fingers along the pricey piece of art. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know," Zeke said. "But I wanted to. And that's just the beginning." He held out his hand. "Are you ready?"

"So ready," Sharpay said, taking hold of his hand. Her anxiety grew as he lead her out of the room and down the hall. What else could he have possibly gotten for her? She looked up at him and her face lit up. She had everything she wanted right next to her.


	26. Chapter 24: A Night to Remember

**Chapter 24: A Night To Remember**

Sharpay squeezed her eyes closed while Zeke carefully led her out of the Lava Springs Hotel. As soon as she stepped out the doors, the sounds of the New York nightlife hit her ears. She bounced on her toes as she prepared for what Zeke was getting ready to present to her. Honestly, she didn't know what to expect, but secretly wished he would sweep her off her feet and embrace her in a sweet, passionate kiss. It was just a thought.

Zeke let go of her hand and took a deep breath. "You can open them."

Sharpay snapped her eyes open and gasped. Right in front of her sat a polished white horse drawn carriage lavished with pink rose petals sprinkled onto the red velvet seats. It was attached to a white horse and driven by a man wearing Old English apparel. It looked as if it floated right out of a fairytale book. She placed her hand to her heart. "Zeke."

Zeke's eyes twinkled, seeing that she was pleased with his gift. "Well, since this was our last night in New York City, I thought we should make the best out of it." He lifted his arm towards the carriage. "After you, Princess Sharpay."

Sharpay beamed from ear to ear as he helped her step into the carriage before hopping in himself. She shook her head in awe, her fingers melting into the delicate texture of the velvet. "This is beautiful, Zeke. But something's not quite right."

Zeke frowned down at his tie. "Yea. I'm not too good with these things."

Sharpay giggled and smoothed out the silk tie. "It's perfect." She gazed into his eyes feeling a tingling sensation overwhelm her. "What I meant was there's one more thing left to do." She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his. Instantly, it felt like the city lights erupted into an explosion, sending sparks swirling around them.

"Uh hem."

The two pulled apart and looked towards the front where the driver smiled back at them. "Whenever your ready."

Shifting out of his state of shock, Zeke cleared his throat. "Sorry. We're ready to go." As the horse and carriage began rolling away, Sharpay laid her head on his shoulder and felt his arm wrap across hers. This was by far the most spectacular dream she had ever lived and even if all the others were to fade away, she would hold on to this one forever.

* * *

"Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth…"

While the concierge found their seating arrangements on his clipboard, Taylor's eyes roamed about "The Lux" restaurant. Its elegance was breathtaking. Sparkling chandeliers hung over every four tables that were covered by crimson red table cloths; one gold trimmed glass vase filled with red roses; white gold trimmed dishes, long stemmed glasses of water; white napkins filled with silverware; and white name cards with elaborate names printed on them, four to a table.

This was so much more romantic than any place Chad's ever taken her. She hoped that he was contriving ideas for their future dates. Ruby Tuesday's was a fine place to dine, but compared to this it was like eating in the school cafeteria.

The concierge stuck his clipboard underneath his arm and stepped away from his podium. "Right this way." They followed him towards a table right in front of a patch of floor, Taylor guesses was for dancing, with a perfect view of the small stage.

"Thanks, man." Chad said as he pulled out Taylor's chair. The concierge nodded and moved back to his post.

"Thanks, babe." Taylor smoothed out her sparkling plum purple dress before taking a seat and scooting in her chair while Chad took the seat next to her. She readjusted her name card running her finger over the embroidered letters. She glanced at the chair next to her, her spirit slightly dimming. "Gabriella would have loved this."

Chad snorted as he took a peek at the card next to him. "Seems like she made the right choice to me." He held out the card to Taylor.

"I don't see why we just can't put all of this behind us for one night," Taylor said. "Why can't we just pretend as if we ever cared about each other?" She lifted her eyes at the same time catching Sharpay and Zeke entered the room. The two were led over to a table where Ryan and Kelsi were seated. She watched as Sharpay and Ryan avoided each other's eyes, while Sharpay and Zeke quietly took their seats. "We used to be like family."

Chad turned back around in his seat, previously watching the same thing. "I guess not even family can deal with some of its members." He rose from his seat. "And I need to go to the restroom." He kissed Taylor on her cheek then walked away in search for the bathroom.

As if on cue, Troy entered the restaurant in a black suit with a red tie. For someone so secluded from the wildcat spirit, he looked pretty festive. She observed the faces of her peers as Troy walked into the dining area. Everyone wore the same uneasy expression, awkwardly looking away as he caught his or her eyes. She reached for her glass as he headed towards their table and took a sip, keeping herself busy. But, instead of taking his seat he moved straight passed the table and headed for the bathroom. Taylor nearly chocked on her water. This could not be good.


	27. Chapter 25: Got Me On The Edge

**Chapter 25: Got Me on the Edge**

Troy pushed open the men's bathroom door. It slowly slid shut as his eyes locked with Chad's. Chad continued to wash his hands as if he weren't there, turned off the faucet then snatched a couple paper towels from the dispenser before tossing them and heading for the door.

Before he could exit, Troy said, "I don't blame you for hating me." He turned towards the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. "For a long time, I've been hating myself." He shook his head. "But that's not going to change what happened. Nothing will."

Chad's reflection frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Troy placed both hands on the sink, his eyes growing more intense. "It all started after graduation. My dad and I were discussing my future. _The_ constant conversation in our house. It was time for me to make a choice. It just wasn't the one he wanted."

_Flashback_

_Troy sat at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. It was time to tell his dad his plans for college, but every time he got the courage to do so, he'd think of the response he'd get. Of course he wanted him to go to U of A, but he wanted so much to go to NYU. It was new, different, fresh. It was New York City! But it was so far away, and he'd miss everyone. Chad, the boys... Gabriella. Then again, they were his friends. They'd be happy for him. His dad on the other hand... _

_No! His dad was going to be proud of him no matter what school he decided to go to. He was going to college to make something of his self and to follow his dream in basketball. His dad would be fine. _

_Suddenly, Mr. Bolton appeared in the doorway of his bedroom with a smile spread across his face. Pride, Troy guessed. Just like he thought._

_"Dad," Troy stood to his feet, "I was just going downstairs to talk to you."_

_"I must have read your mind," Mr. Bolton said. "This wouldn't be about basketball by any chance would it? Because I was just looking through my old U of A things and I found this." He pulled out a black and red cap and placed it on top of Troy's head. "Perfect fit."_

_Troy's smile slipped from his mouth. He took the cap off and twisted it in his hands. "Dad, I think U of A is a great school, but...I want to go to NYU." _

_Mr. Bolton frowned. "NYU?"_

_"One of the scouts are willing to give me a full scholarship," Troy said, pleading his case. "All I have to do is pay for a place to live."_

_"Where if you stay in New Mexico, room and board would already be taken care of."_

_The very same thing that Troy dreaded was beginning to unfold. He had to do something before the conversation spun out of control. "Dad, I'm 18 years old. Now is the best time for me to start venturing on my own."_

_Mr. Bolton shook his head firmly. "It's too far. How am I supposed to help you on the other side of the country?"_

_"I don't need your help anymore, dad. You've done enough." Troy sighed. "Let me make this decision on my own, for once."_

_"I just want what's best for you."_

_"What's best for me, dad? Or what's best for you?" Everysince, Troy began playing he'd been pushed and pulled from every direction. This time he was going to make up his own mind. "I'm going to NYU. And I'm going to live my own dreams without you trying to live them for me."_

_End of Flashback_

"We haven't talked since." Troy bit his lip to keep it from trembling." A few months later, I was in my new apartment living the city life. A few days before my first game I got a call." He clenched his jaw, but it was no use, the tears started blurring his vision.

_Flashback_

_Troy placed his cell to his ear, while throwing his things into his duffel bag. "Hello?"_

_"Troy?"_

_Troy smirked. "Mom? Hey. How are things back home?"_

_There was a pause on the other line. "Troy, there's been an accident."_

_Troy's heart sunk down in to the pit of his stomach. "Is everything, ok?"_

_Another pause. _

_"Mom?"_

_"It's your father, Troy," came Mrs. Bolton's quivering voice. _

_Troy sunk onto his bed, his heart racing and his head throbbing. "No."_

_Mrs. Bolton continued, struggling through her tears. "He's at the hospital now and the doctors are doing everything they can but... he's just not responding." She sniffed. "He was on his way to see you."_

_End of flashback_

Tears streamed down Troy's face. "Right now, he's lying on some hospital bed, breathing through a tube and it's all because of me." Unable to constrain his bursting emotions any longer, Troy broke down.

Chad rushed to his side and placed his arm around him. "It's alright, man."

Troy pulled away, furiously wiping away his tears. "What if he doesn't come back from this? I will have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"Troy, it's not your fault," Chad consoled. "You can't carry that weight around with you forever. Regardless of what happened, you're still his son. And the Coach Bolton I knew wouldn't want you to be sulking around like this. Let God take care of your dad. You need to take care of yourself. Whatever happens, you know I'll be here for you."

Troy felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. He had no idea what made him pour out his soul to Chad, but he was glad that he had and grateful that he didn't turn his back on him. "I appreciate that man. And I'm sorry about everything I said. The way I've been acting..."

Chad shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Families fight sometimes, but in the end they're still family." He held out his hand.

Troy smirked down at it and gave it a firm shake, before they embraced each other in a guy hug.

"It's good to have you back, Hoops," Chad said, patting his back as they walked out the door. "Maybe now I can check out some other sites here besides shopping malls."

Troy laughed his first real laugh in what seemed like a century. It was good to be back.

Out in the dining area, Chad and Troy found their table. Taylor's eyes widened as if expecting a full out brawl across the table.

Chad snickered and took his seat. "Everything's cool."

Taylor gave a sigh of relief. "Good because it would be so embarrassing to get kicked out of this place over a high school disagreement." She smiled at Troy. "I'm glad to see everything's ok, Troy."

"Me, too." Troy's eyes lingered off to the seat next to him. Almost everything.

* * *

Sharpay stretched her head over the vase of flowers in front of her, straining to see the stage. "Can I move this thing over a little?"

"What's the matter, Shar?" To her right, Ryan placed his elebows on the table and locked his fingers together. "Not enough room for your ego?"

Sharpay scowled at him. Whoever planned this whole event must really despise her.

"You know what?" Zeke interrupted. "Let's switch places."

"Good idea," Ryan said, flicking at his namecard. "Dating my sister. Not so much."

Remain calm, Sharpay told herslelf. Do not give him the satisfaction of seeing you spazz out in front of Zeke. She was a new person and she was going to prove it to him and everyone else who doubted the possibility.

She slapped a smile on her face and turned to her Prince Charming. "Thank you, Zeke." She rose from her seat, accidently bumping it with her legs, which caused Kelsi's glass of water to topple and spill onto her lap. She stared down at Kelsi's light blue dress in horror.

Ryan shot to his feet rushing to clean up the spill. "Look what you did!"

Sharpay covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry!"

Kelsi unraveled her napkin and pressed it onto her dress. "It's ok. It's just water."

"You did it on purpose," Ryan snapped.

He couldn't be serious. Maybe sabotaging someone's dress was something the old Sharpay Evan's would do, but this Sharpay was far above that.

"Ryan, please!" Kelsi pleaded with him. "It was an accident."

"Right," Ryan scoffed, "Just like how she accidently barged in during my audition."

"That was strictly a coincidence," Sharpay explained. "I had no clue you were even going to be there."

"Spare me the dramatics, ok? Everyone knows that nothing happens by coincidence when it comes to you. It's pure motive. I've seen the entertainment news clips. I bet you're only dating Zeke so you can whitewash your bad girl history. He'll tell the press anything you want. Whatever it takes to stay on top right?"

"That's not true." Sharpay looked out to see that all eyes were on them. This

"Why should we believe you?" Ryan asked. "All your life you've been an professional liar. You just call it acting."

Sharpay shook her head in disgust. "You accuse me of being so cruel and cold hearted, but in reality, you've become just like me. I made a mistake four years ago, I admit that, but I am sick of trying to make it up to you. If you want me out of your life, fine, just consider this a warning: If you continue lashing out on everyone because of your personal issues, I won't be the only Evan's known for a bad reputation. Come on, Zeke, let's go." She snatched up her clutch. "If I wanted to get ripped to shreds I could have tipped off the paparozzi."

"Leaving so soon, Ms. Evans."

Every head turned towards the stage.

Standing there with a mic in hand and a prestigious smirk on her face, Ms. Darbus eyed the crowd. "I misjudged some of you. Alot more of you have arrived than I expected. I must say that finding some of your contact information has proven to be nearly impossible. Nevertheless, I thank you for your attendance."


	28. 26: Who Says We Have To Let It Go?

**Chapter 26: Who Says We Have To Let It Go?  
**

Sharpay looked on with bewilderment. It couldn't be... "It was you? You did this?"

Ms. Darbus tilted her head curiously. "It seems to me that you all have forgotten what it means to have school pride, regardless of your location. Therefore I took it upon myself to refresh your memories. With the help of my assistance, Ms. Kelsi Nielson, of course. When it comes to phone messages, I have no knowledge on the subject whatsoever."

Ryan flashed his eyes towards Kelsi who avoided his heated gaze. He slowly shook his head and snapped around, heading for the exit.

"Before you depart, Mr. Evans, I would advise you to stick around for the slide show. It took some time to put together and it would be upsetting to have all this hard work go unseen. Especially by someone who needs it most."Ryan dropped back into his seat, starring straight ahead.

Before Sharpay or anyone else contemplate the information that had just been revealed, the lights dimmed and a projection screen descended behind Ms. Darbus.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you a collage of East High memories: "All for one and One for all." Ms. Darbus stepped off the stage and took a seat in a far off corner.

The slide show began with a picture of East High. It faded away and was replaced by a picture of the whole class posing in the cafeteria. Of course, Sharpay was the only one posing on top of a table, the center of all the mayhem.

Sharpay felt Zeke's hand grab onto hers. She smiled up at him and tightened her grip. In the photo, Zeke smiled dreamily up at his subject of love. Now he was closer to her than he'd ever been.

Next a picture of Gabriella and Troy flashed across the screen. Sharpay looked over to Troy and then at the empty seat beside him. Troy looked much better than he did during the previous days, but she could tell that his heat was still with Gabriella.

She looked back up to the screen to see a picture of her and Ryan performing on stage. She slid her eyes over to Ryan who looked up at her. She gave him a small smirk and surprisingly he returned it.

After loads of other pictures flashed on and off the screen, the lights faded back on. No one spoke a word. Ms. Darbus stepped back on the stage. "Now my former students, enjoy your meal."

At once the doors to the kitchen flung open and trays and waiters filed out, placing a full plate of steak, steamed greens, mash potatoes and a chef's salad in front of each guest.

* * *

By the end of the dinner, everyone was stuffed but anxious to get ready for the after party, the last event of the night and reunion.

Chad stacked his bowl, which once held a large piece of chocolate fudge cake, onto his empty plate and rubbed his stomach. "I'm going to miss this rich food."

Taylor tossed her napkin down. "Great. Now you can start taking me out some of those rich restaurants back home."

Chad smirked. "Anything for you." He looked over at Troy. Over dinner, they got to catch up a little and even talk about the old days. Chad was thrilled to have his best friend back, but a part of him was still missing. As the night winded down, Troy become less talkative and Chad sensed that there was something on his mind. "You alright, man?"

Troy pushed what little food he had left around his plate. "I have a game tonight. The championships. I love playing for the bobcats, but it's just not how it used to be, you know. This could be my last basketball game ever and I kind of wish I could get that feeling back. One last time."

Chad cocked his eyebrow. "Well, you know I'm there. It'll be nice to catch a game. Even if it is on the stands."

Taylor nodded. "Me, too."

"Thanks, guys." Troy looked around the room, as if waiting for everyone else to accept the invitation. "Well, I better get going." He gave Chad a fist bump, Taylor a hug and moved for the door.

Taylor stared down at her hands folded on her lap. "Poor Troy."

Chad shook his head. "The last thing he needs is our sympathy. He needs our support." His eyes flicked around the room, taking in all the faces surrounding him. He rose from his seat and got ready to give the biggest speech he ever made. "Excuse me, guys, girls...wildcats."

He got a few laughs and cheers which prompted him to keep going.

"This is one for the video diary," Taylor said. She pulled out her camera phone, held it up to him and pressed record.

Chad laughed at her need to document everything and continued. "Let me be the first to say that I enjoyed you guys' company these past few days. I miss the feeling that I used to get whenever we all gathered up together, living the wildcat spirit. Just like a lot of you, I've been struggling to hold on to the person that I was in high school while at the same time maturing and finding out things about me that I never knew before. It took someone to tell me to let go and just live in the moment, for me to realize that I've been throwing my life away living in the past. Now I stand before you, Chad Danforth, the self proclaimed spirit of East High and Chad Danforth the guy who's still embarking on the journey to find himself. But I'm OK with that. Who says we have to have our whole future planned out by the time we get out of high school or even college? I say, we live our lives to the fullest and let everything else fall into place when the time is right."

The restaurant erupted in cheers.

"Now I want to reach out and help a friend of mine who needs me more than ever, but I can't do this alone. Troy's having a game tonight at the NYU stadium and he needs our support. This is our last chance to bring out that inner wildcat we've all been waiting to release. So what do you say we get out there and show them bobcat fans how it's done?"

The cheering rose to an earsplitting level as the wildcats jumped from their seats and swarmed towards the exit.

Taylor giggled as she stood beside Chad holding her phone lens up to his face. "That felt good didn't it?"

Chad's smile stretched across his face. "You have no idea."


	29. Chapter 27: TEAM

**Chapter 27: TEAM  
**

Troy dialed in the combination to his basketball locker. Once he unlocked it, he opened his locker and reached in for his pair of lucky socks. He stared at them for a moment, thinking back on all the memories that linked to them and how he might never wear them again after that night.

This was it. This was his last game of the season and potentially the last game of his entire life. He had to make it good, without or without Gabriella's presence. At least Chad and Taylor would show and maybe Zeke and Jason, too. In the end he would be sharing the moment with those who were with him at the start of his basketball history, and that's what mattered most to him.

Reuben entered the locker room all geared up and ready to go. He glanced down at Troy's soiled pair of socks with a nauseating expression on his face. "I can't believe you're still wearing those."

"It's a tradition," Troy said, slipping them on. He stuck his feet in his shoes, laced them up and slammed his locker shut. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Up in the home bleachers, Chad, now in a green t-shirt with the words "I do my own stunts" written across his chest and a pair of jeans, scanned the crowd below and above him. There wasn't much of a turnout for the home team and he could understand why. Troy hadn't be the friendliest person last night so it was to be expected to see a decline in his supporters. But what about the members of the school? Maybe he should have made that speech to them instead.

"Have you talked to Gabriella?" he asked Taylor, while his eyes still watched out for the familiar faces of his former classmates.

Taylor checked her cell phone for any missed calls. "I sent her a message along with the video I taped from the banquet." She snapped her phone shut. "I don't think she's coming."

"She has to," Chad said. "It would mean a lot to Troy. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance." Even after all of the heated words shot back and forth between the two, he chose to forgive him. He'd been going through a tough time. If it were the other way around, Troy would do the same for him.

Taylor bounced in her seat impatiently. "When is everyone going to get here?" She stared out towards the opposing teams fan base. "Our side looks depressing compared to theirs."

"They'll be here, Chad assured her." He hoped so anyway.

Just then the Bobcats appeared from the locker room entrance hyped up, lead to the court by their furry brown mascot. They gained a few claps and cheers here and there, but it wasn't good enough. Chad shook his head in disappointment then stood up. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Yeah! Go Bobcats!"

"We love you, Troy!" Taylor shouted over the roaring crowd.

Troy looked up at the bleachers, smiled and pointed at the two before moving over to his teammates basket were they began making practice throws.

After a good few minutes and once both teams were warmed up, the referee blew his whistle signaling the start of the game. Troy moved to the half court line and stood face to face with the point guard from the other team, both preparing for the tip-off.

The referee stood between the two players with a ball in hand. He tossed it up in the air and both players hopped up, but Troy got to it first.

"Yes!" Chad said. "Bobcat's ball." So far so good.

The Bobcats played a fair game during the first two quarters leading with 16-12 Chad had to give it to them. Even though they barely had anyone on their side, they were still giving it their all. He just wished everyone would hurry up already.

The buzzard rang throughout the stadium meaning half time. The two teams gathered up and headed towards their locker rooms.

This would be a great time to check up on everyone's status, Chad thought. He leaned closer to Taylor so she could hear him over the noise. "I'm going to go find out where everyone is. You stay here in case someone shows up."

"Got it!" Taylor agreed. She kissed him goodbye and he took off down the bleachers.

* * *

Down in the locker rooms, the Bobcats were still fired up anxious to get back on the court, especially Troy. It felt exhilarating to be back on top of his game. He stuck his head back and squirted water from his Gatorade bottle.

Coach Becker entered the locker room with the widest smile Troy had ever seen him wear.

Troy pushed his cap down on his water bottle and sat it on the bench before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I guess that smile means we're doing something right."

The coach shook his head. "This smile means you're doing everything right." He turned towards the rest of the team. "You guys are doing fantastic. We're up by two with little to no fans, and still you're playing as if your playing at a Laker's stadium."

"This isn't about the fans tonight," Troy said, addressing his teammates. "This is about us and what we deserve. Win or lose, we've gained the victory by playing the best games in four years than any other team has played in the history of this school." He picked up a ball from the bench next to him, sat it in his hand and placed his free hand on top of it. "For the Bobcats." His eyes moved from one player to the next.

Reuben placed his hand on top of Troys. "The Bobcats."

Instantly, everyone else joined in until every hand was placed on top of the ball. Troy looked up at Coach Becker expectantly.

Coach Becker smirked and placed his hand on top of all the others. "The Bobcats."

"Gets no better!" Reuben howled.

"What are you waiting around for?" Coach Becker asked. "Get out there!"

He didn't have to tell them twice! The Bobcats raced out of the locker room and towards the court entrance. Troy began to slow down when he spotted a figure leaning against the wall just before the court in the. He strained to look over and around his team members to get a better look. Once everyone disappeared through the entrance, he got a perfect view.

"Gabriella?"


	30. Chapter 28: Game On

**Chapter 28: Game On  
**

Gabriella lifted up off the wall and stuck her hands inside a gray hoodie. She ditched the glitzy get up and returned to her usual less flashy attire, yet she looked even more beautiful than before. "Taylor told me you could use some wildcat spirit. You know I couldn't say no to that."

Troy shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe the amount of relief he felt seeing her in front of him. He could barely breath let alone speak.

Gabriella turned towards the entrance and eyed the crowd. "Though it looks a little empty out there. You guys should really get some better cheerleaders or something."

That made Troy smirk, as he imagined she was referring to Becky. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you're here."

Gabriella turned back to face him. "A friend needed me and I didn't want to let him down."

"That friend," Troy said, taking a step closer, "made one of the biggest mistakes of his life and is extremely sorry for the way he's been acting." As he stared down into her eyes, he hoped she could see the sincerity in his because he meant every word.

Gabriella gave one of her breathtaking smiles. "Well, that friend can apology later. Right now he has a game to win." She stood on her toes to peck him on the cheek and whispered, "Go get em, Wildcat."

Troy felt a fire ignite within him. The adrenaline rush he felt earlier, was incomparable to how he felt now. With a wide smile on his face, he raced out onto the court towards the rest of the players. "Whoo. Let's do this!"

His energy rubbed off on the guys and soon they were all filled with excitement. There was no way they were losing this game.

* * *

Outside in the lobby, Chad reached inside his pocket for his ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" came Taylors concerned voice over the line. "Half time's over. The games about to start."

Chad smirked impishly. "I know."

"So? Where is everyone?"

Chad looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry. The gang's all here." He looked up to the bleachers to see Taylor glancing around curiously. He closed his phone and stuck it in his pocket then turned to Martha who stood next to him. "Everything set?"

"It's a go," Martha said, excitement glistening her eyes.

Chad spun around. Anxiously starring back at him was the whole wildcat class decked out in blue t-shirts and face paints and equipped with blue and white streamers . "You guys ready to do this!"

"Oh yea!" Jason called, giving Zeke a high five.

Chad smirked. "Game on!"The wildcats gave a thunderous shout as Chad lead them towards the court.

The Bobcats band boomed throughout the stadium as the cheerleaders began their routine. Only, the audience weren't too impressed. Chad was about to fix that.

He stopped before the cheerleaders who looked at him and his crew as if they lost their minds. "Excuse me ladies." The cheerleaders stopped in mid move, none of them looking too pleased by the interruption. "What do you say we take it from here."

Some of the members looked up at the bored looking fans and shrugged, submitting to his suggestion. The head cheerleader on the other hand, wasn't so quick to consent.

"Who do you think you are?" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "You can't just come up her and disrupt us like this."

Sharpay took a step forward. "Honey, we're doing you a favor. I've been to retiring homes that are more lively than this."

The head captain's eyes looked as if they would pop out of their sockets. "You're...You're..."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yea, autographs later. Do you think we could get some room here?"

"Yea. Of course!" The head cheerleader spun on her teammates. "What are you doing? Get out of the way!" She snapped back around and gave Sharpay a sweet smile. "It's all yours."

Sharpay smiled at Chad who returned it gratefully. He turned towards the speckled bleachers and lifted his arm. Immediately, the wildcats rushed towards the seats, 20 people to each row, screaming and shaking their streamers along the way. Once every one stood before a chair, Chad nodded towards Martha. Martha looked up at the sky box and twirled her finger around. On cue, music blasted through the speakers, startling the spectators.

Chad looked over at Troy who shook his head in amazement. He hadn't seen anything, yet.

While Martha got her dancers situated, Corbin took a look around at the larger crowd before him. That was more like it. Now it was time to wake this place up.

**"We Come To Party" **Corbin Bleu

(Chad)

_Chad holds his hands out to his sides_

You ready?

_The wildcats cheer, but the others are just as dull as before_

_He shakes his head  
_

I don't think you are

We come to party

(Martha and her dance crew)

_Martha and her dancers start their routine while the game gets started_

Turn it on

Turn up the song

_Troy and his mates are on defense, watching the ball_

Here's how it's done

We come to party

_The Black Bears shoot, but miss and the Bobcats get the rebound_

Break it down

_They race over to the Bear's basket_

C'mon move around

_The ball's passed to Troy_

Now scream and shout

_He shoots it and it's in_

Hey

_The wildcats jump to their feet_

Let's get it started

(Chad)

Ready over here

_Chad moves to the left side of the bleachers_

Let me her you loud, whatcha wanna do now?

_He waves towards his ears and he gets a rousing response, though some are still impassive_

Ready over there

_He points towards the right side while moving to the right  
_

Wanna hear you scream, tell me what you need

_He pushes his hands upward in the air_

_This side is a little more hyped up, which makes him nod in approval_

Gonna start it up

_He smoothly slides around to watch the game_

Well you're right on time

_He lifts his chin up then does a dance move..._

We're about to hit the lights

_... then he points towards the light switch _

_The lights dim on that side of that stadium, and the wildcat's streamers and t-shrits glow blueishly in the dark._

Count down to one

_As Martha's crew counts down, each row of wildcats turn around revealing one glowing white word across their t-shirts until all together it reads "Let's Go Bob Cats Grrr!"_

Let's start the celebration

_Glowing himself, Chad points his finger towards the audience, then snaps towards the floor and streamers fall from the ceiling, gaining screams from the crowd  
_

_As Troy runs to take his position, he watches the whole thing in awe  
_

Everybody now let it all

_Chad bounces to the beat, getting lost in the music  
_

Gotta do your thang

_He winks at Taylor who blows him a kiss_

Everybody let's rock the house

_He races down the sidelines then does a couple flips landing perfectly_

Cause we come to party!

_Chad spins around and lifts his hand toward the ceiling, his chest rapidly rising up and down._

_An explosion of cheers threatens to shake the building._

Chad opened his eyes to see that everyone in the Bobcat stands were on their feet, shaking streamers over their heads. He smiled at Martha who gave him two thumbs up. Hi's eyes flashed towards the scoreboard. The score was 72-72, Bobcat's ball. Seeing that there were 10 seconds left made his heart pound even faster than it had been seconds later. He looked over at Troy just in time for him to catch the ball.

"Come on, Hoops!"

This time the rest of the Bobcat fans backed him up.

--

Troy take a deep breath, sucking in all the support of his fans. He didn't want to let them down. He didn't want to let his dad down. If this moment would be his last moment as a basketball player, he had to make it good. All the other shots were for himself, his team and his friends. This one was for his dad.

He hopped onto his toes and shot the ball up into the air. It looked as if the ball was moving in slow motion as it soared towards the basket. He slid his eyes closed.

_Swoosh!_

The buzzard sounded. Troy snapped his eyes open and saw that the scoreboard read 74-72.

"The NYU Bobcats are once again the NCAA Champions," boomed the announcers voice over the intercom, which was quickly overpowered by the piercing screams of the crowd.

Troy jumped up and punched his fist in the air, screaming at the top of his lungs. Everyone flooded to the court and suddenly, he felt himself being lifted from the floor. He laughed down at his teammates as they handed him their trophy. He lifted it above his head victoriously. He did it. They did it!

"You were right. You didn't need me after all."

Troy had to grasp a hold of the trophy before it slipped out of his hands. His heart rate increased dangerously as he searched the crowd below him. He must have been hearing things, because he was sure he heard...

His eyes began to well up as he stared into a pair of hazel eyes. "Dad." He hopped down, pushed his way through the crowd and threw his arms around his father. He closed his eyes and the tears began streaming down. "Dad."

Jack Bolton pulled away and smiled at his son. His eyes were filled with pride and admiration. "You didn't think I would miss your last game did you?"

"But..." Troy shook his head, trying to come to terms with what was happening. His mother would constantly call to update Troy on his recovery, but the results were always the same. They weren't expecting him to come out from his coma at all. Now, there he was at his game."How?"

Jack Bolton shrugged. "I must have a lot more to live for. This is one of those moments."

Troy hugged him again, tighter this time afraid that he was going to wake up any second. "I'm so sorry for everything." He backed away to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I should have just stayed home, then none of this would have happened."

Jack shook his head and squeezed his shoulder. "Look where you are right now, Troy. Who knows what would have happened if you went to U of A, but here you've accomplished great things. Never apologize for that."

Troy smiled. "I love you, dad. This is the greatest victory I've ever had."

Jack smiled back. "I love you too, son. And don't worry, there's plenty more coming your way," he said, shaking his shoulder. "Come here, Champ." He slugged his arm around Troy, kissed the top of his head and embraced him as if their argument had never happened.

Troy laughed to keep from crying tears of sheer joy. That by far was the happiest moment in his entire life.


	31. Chapter 29: Always There For Me

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and every thing in between. I really appreciate you taking the time to read this. There's just two more chapters left after this and it's kinda sad but it has to end some place right :( But thanks again. I love you guys!:) God Bless!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Always There For Me**

"Make way! Dessert coming through!"

Sharpay scurried behind Zeke as he placed his freshly baked cake on a counter in the center of the Lava Springs Hotel lounge. "It looks to good to eat" she said, attaching herself to his arm.

Zeke smiled down at his vanilla, strawberry and chocolate cake frosted with vanilla whipped icing. Sharpay assisted him with the sprinkle of nuts that lined the edges, but left the Wildcat logo designing to him.

"Take pictures," Chad said as he admired Zeke's tasty work of art. "That's not going to last by the end of the night."

A flash of light came from behind Chad. "Got it covered," Taylor said, holding up her cell phone.

"Awesome." Chad grabbed a paper plate from the pile sitting next to the cake. "Can I get a knife?"

Jason slapped him on the shoulder. "Who knew dancing could build up an appetite?"

"That's just what he needs," Taylor joked.

"Ha, ha," Chad said, as he began slicing the cake into square pieces.

Before she got pummeled by craving wildcats, Sharpay pulled Zeke aside and fell onto a comfy violet sofa. She lied her head on his shoulder. "What's next after this?"

"I don't know." Zeke reached for her hand and locked his fingers with hers. "I have to go back home to take finals. After that?" He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"We'll think of something."

"We?"

Sharpay lifted her head to look into his eyes. "I meant what I said at the park. You are going to be a world-renowned chef and we're going to do it together. I would clear out your plans for this summer because you are going to be pretty busy."

Zeke smiled. "I would give them all up just to spend one day with the Sharpay Evans."

"Why just one?" Sharpay leaned forward, but this time Zeke beat her to the punch.

"Finally!" He sighed dramatically.

Sharpay giggled and snuggled up against his chest. Her eyes wandered about the room and stopped on Ryan who quietly ate a piece of cake by himself. "I'll be right back." She let go of Zeke's hand and hesitantly made her way over.

* * *

Ryan bobbed his head to the music that was playing from the karaoke machine a few feet beside him. He took another bite of his cake and looked around at his fellow alumni. Chad's invigorating speech came to mind. He missed out on all of the fun they had because he was living in the past. Now they were about to separate again and he would most likely never get to experience this time with them ever again.

He stuck his fork in his cake and sighed. Then there was Sharpay. She tried to make amends, but he just pushed her away. She was right. He had become just like her high school self. Maybe even worse and much more bitter. Now it was his turn to apologize.

He turned around and stumbled back barely avoiding a collision with Sharpay herself, which would mean a shirt of vanilla icing for him.

"Sorry," she said, holding out her hands. "I promise that wasn't some ploy to try and ruin your outfit or something."

"Shar it's, Ok." Ryan placed his piece of cake on a windowsill. The worried look on her face made him feel even worse. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of sending those text messages." He recalled how Ms. Darbus disclosed the real text culprit during dinner, causing the guilt to take over. "I should have taken your word. That's what a real brother would do."

Sharpay gave a sigh, which sounded like relief that they were actually speaking. "I'm sorry that you thought I could ever do something like that to you. I haven't been the best sister, either. You had every right to be upset with me."

Ryan nodded. "You're right." Sharpay looked slightly disappointed by his agreement. "But I took it too far, and I'm sorry."

"I miss you," they said in unison. They laughed.

"Our twin-stincks must be kicking in again," Sharpay joked.

Ryan's smiled, but it dissolved upon seeing Kelsi approaching them.

Sharpay glanced over her shoulder then lightly tapped his arm. "Be gentle. We owe her one." She gave one small smirk then walked away.

Ryan averted his gaze to the floor as Kelsi stood before him.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey." He hated the awkwardness between them, but he just didn't know how to deal with it. He had been so quick to accuse Sharpay, but it never crossed his mind that it could have been Kelsi. He thought back on her alleged forgetfulness that afternoon. She must have gotten her and Ms. Darbus' rooms mixed up. This whole time, the mystery text master he'd been looking for was right in front of him.

Kelsi fidgeted with her shirt sleeve. "I know you probably don't want to speak to me, but I want you to know that…"

"Thank you."

Kelsi snapped her mouth shut.

Ryan snickered. He had to admit those weren't the words he expected to come out at first, but this was Kelsi. There wasn't a malicious bone in her body. Her reasons were strictly unselfish, and that's why he couldn't be angry with her. Besides, who could get mad at that face? "You helped me see how much of an idiot I've been. Without this whole gathering, I would still be up in my dorm room wallowing in self pity."

Kelsi smiled, but he still detected a hint of guilt. "I did it for all of us. When Ms. Darbus told me what she had planned, I was all for it because I missed what we used to have. Everyone lost touch over the years and this was our one chance to reconnect before it was too late." She looked around the room. "It feels nice."

Ryan smirked. "So, what? Are their any other secret excursions you and Ms. Darbus are setting up?"

Kelsi shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Ryan lifted a shoulder in disappointment. "Too bad. I was beginning to like it here."

Kelsi's face began to flush at the reciting of her own words. "Me, too."

Suddenly Ryan's phone began vibrating in the clip hooked to his pants. He slipped it out and checked out the screen which read, "1 new message." He clicked open. After reading the message over he smirked and held it out to Kelsi. "Nice try."

Kelsi stared at it curiously. "What do you mean?"

Oh, she was good. As if Tony Houston actually liked him enough to put him in the show. He didn't even get to perform. "You don't' need to fake a message to get me to stay in New York. I was thinking about staying here anyway."

Confounded, Kelsi took the phone from Ryan and skimmed through the message. Her eyes widened. "This isn't from me." She was practically bouncing with excitement. "You got the part!" She handed him the phone back.

Ryan stared down at it in shock. "I'm going to Broadway? How?"

Kelsi shrugged. "I kind of told them that that whole Sharpay thing was your idea. He said he liked your innovativeness. I guess he made his decision tonight."

Ryan shook his head, eternally grateful. "Thank you."

Kelsi smirked back. "Welcome to New York City."

He laughed and continued to reread the message. He couldn't believe it. His dreams were finally coming true.

* * *

Gabriella gazed dreamily out the window near the back of the lounge. It was the first time she actually got to admire the city's scenery and it looked breathtaking at night. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around, smiling at the appearance of Troy.

He held out a red plastic filled with punch. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She took a sip of it then cradled it her hands, her eyes watching the man before her. Before her plane arrived, she received a video of the banquet via cell from Taylor in hopes that it would get her to check out Troy's championship game. At first she was hesitant, seeing that it wouldn't make any difference, but something told her it just might. The reason why Troy had been so distant was partially her fault, too. She could have called him more. If they kept in touch he would have been able to talk to her about his dad and not keep everything bottled in. The talk they had moments before the game started back up showed her that something had happened in that short period of time since she left. When she looked in his eyes, they were no longer lifeless. There was passion there and a genuineness that only the real Troy Bolton could show. She was glad she came back. She had her own built up feelings to release.

"So tell me," she said, "How can you survive this place without any trees to climb?"

Troy smiled. "Who has time for trees when your stuck in traffic most of the time?" He stared out the window, observing the stretch of traffic. "I don't think this place is for me. Home is where the heart is you know." His eyes redirected to Gabriella. "And my heart is in Albuquerque.

Gabriella smiled back. There was hope for them after all.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

The two looked towards the karaoke machine where Jason stood with a mic held up to his mouth. "For the first time in four years, I bring to you the lovely talents of Troy and Gabriella."

"No!" Troy said, struggling to remain in place while Chad and Zeke pulled him up to the machine. "Guys!"

Gabriella giggled and shook her head as Taylor and Martha pushed her up next to him. Jason handed them microphones and stepped aside to give them the spotlight.

They stared into each others eyes as the music faded in. A fresh flock of butterflies floated around in Gabriella's stomach as she felt that familiar feeling she got every time she sang with Troy. It was if there was no one else in the room but them two.

**"Still There For Me" **Corbin Bleu feat. Vanessa Hudgens

(Troy)

_Troy stares deeply into Gabriella's eyes_

Lately I've been thinking about

The things that we've been through

And I don't know if I'd be here,

If not for you

_Gabriella looks away and smiles _

I had to take a little time

To try to work things out

And you should know

That I have never meant to let you down

(Gabriella)

_Gabriella looks back up at Troy and lifts her mic to her mouth_

Sometimes I know I can be

So hard to under stand

(Troy) It's ok

_Troy shakes his head_

Even when I'm lost

You show me who I really am

Life with me hasn't always

Been an easy ride

But because of you I've learned

To lose my selfish pride

(Both)

_As they sing to each other, the passion shines on their faces_

Cause I, I

Wanna tell you that I'm sorry

And I, I

Even when I'm not giving enough

And I'm taking too much

You're still there for me

_Chad wraps his arms around Taylor's waist and kisses her on the cheek_

Even when I got nothing at all

And I'm ready to fall

You're still there for me

_Ryan slides his arm around Sharpay's shoulder _

_She smiles and lies her head on his shoulder _

There for me

_All of the wildcats sway along_

There for me

Even when I can't be there for you

You're always there for me yea

(Troy) Ohhhhhhhh

_Troy lifts his mic and closes his eyes_

(Troy) It's gotta be real love

(Gabriella) It's gotta be real love

(Gabriella) Real love

_Gabriella closes her eyes and sings her heart out_

Even when I can't be there for you

You're always there for me

_They smile at each other as the wildcats cheer for them, both realizing that they had sang the exact words that were locked away in their hearts. _


	32. Chapter 30: The Party's Just Begun

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are the best! One more chapter to go:)**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Party's Just Begun**

The next morning before the wildcats departed, they scheduled one last get together at the Coney Island amusement park. Even after everything that happened, no one wanted to leave the big, adventurous city. Especially, since all broken ties were mended and past relationships were reconnected. One things for sure, they all had a bunch of interesting stories to tell. Unfortunately, their expenses were only covered during the reunion and besides that some of them had to go back to school. So, as much as they wanted to stay and explore everything else it had to offer, they were forced to pack up and say goodbye to New York. Before they left though, they made sure to use the few hours they had left having the time of their lives.

Gabriella gazed around at the colorful blinking and swirling attractions. Every now and then she would spot out some of her friends running around like kids in a toy store. Or kids in an amusement park. It was as if all their problems and issues were washed off the coast of the nearby beach and carried away by the Atlantic Ocean, never to be heard of again. It was high school all over again and Gabriella loved every minute of it.

Enticed by the delicious aroma of carnival food, her stomach began to growl. She tightened her grip on Troy's hand and smiled up at him. "Mm. Do you smell that?"

He closed his eyes and took a whiff of the air, smirking with delight. "Are you up for a strawberry funnel cake?" He pulled out his wallet. "My treat?"

"Since you're paying." Troy chuckled and Gabriella's heart fluttered when she locked eyes with his brilliant blues, the smile she wore since they first met up that day still gracing her lips. If anyone were to tell her that she and Troy would resolve their issues and end up holding hands down the boardwalk, she'd never believe them. But there they were, strolling side by side as if nothing had ever happened. The bond between them was stronger than ever now and as much as they tried to deny it before, their love for each other never died out. It was official. They were a couple again. In the summer, Troy would be heading back to New Mexico for good and everything will be back to how it's supposed to be.

Troy steered them over to a food stand and slipped out a few bills before stuffing his wallet back in his pocket."Two strawberry funnel cakes, please." He turned to Gabriella. "Anything else?"

Gabriella shook her now pin straight hair. Even though her last makeover didn't work out so well, she still wanted to try a new look. This time she wanted something much less glamorous and much more... her. This style fit her so much better.

She turned her attention to the widespread of beach that lied before them. After they devoured their food she planned to make that her next destination. As she watched the waves crash against the shore, she spotted Taylor and Chad coming their way.

"This place is awesome!" Chad said, leaning his back against the stand. "You guys up for some bumper cars?" He eyed the transaction of money for funnel cake hungrily. "Or we could chill here for a few."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Oh boy. Come Gabs," she called, as Troy handed her a scrumptious looking plate of powdered funnel cake topped with strawberries. Gabriella quickly broke off a piece while Taylor lead the way to the bumper cars. Good, Gabriella thought as she saw the distance they had to travel. They still had a way to go which meant she could probably finish half of it before they arrived.

She looked over to Troy who smiled back at her, half listening to what Chad was talking about as they walked beside her and Taylor. "Hey what do you say we play guys versus girls?"

Chad snorted. "You girls don't stand a chance."

"You'll be telling a whole different story once your carts towed away from multiple damages," Taylor retorted.

Troy swallowed his food then said, "Bring it on!"

"The Party's Just Begun" The Cheetah Girls

__

The two couples are in their bumper cars rolling around, laughing their heads off

(All)

Ready!

(Taylor)

Start the party up

__

Taylor chases after Chad

Hit the groove

__

She slams into him and they both laugh as they bounce backwards

Celebrate is what we're here to do

__

She raises her arms victoriously

Crank the music

__

Gabriella's on her own chase; her target is Troy

Now's the time

__

She smiles as he taunts her while sitting still

All of us are here tonight

__

She moves towards him, but before she could hit him Taylor and Chad both crash into him; they all laugh

Party 'cause you know the future's all yours

__

Zeke tosses a ball into a moving basket and gets it in

Dance til your feet don't touch the floor

__

Sharpay claps, jumping up and down

Celebrate the day you've waited for

__

She picks out a pink furry stuffed animal with a white stuffed tiara on it's head

Party like you're ready for so much more

__

After retrieving it, Zeke hands it to her and she plants a soft kiss on his lips before squeezing the bear tightly

Do it like you know it's never been done

__

Jason slams a hammer against a large button which rings the bell towering over him. He looks shocked.

Go a little crazy, have too much fun

__

Martha races up to him and pulls him away towards the beach

Today's the day, come on everyone

__

A crowd builds up before a stage on the beach; everyone waits patiently for the entertainment

The party's just begun

(Ryan)

__

On stage, Ryan raises his arms in the air to pump up the crowd

I know you feelin this

Put your hands up if your feelin' this

__

The crowd obeys his orders and wave their hands side to side

(Chad)

__

In the crowd, Chad turns around to face everyone already hyped up

Everybody now make some noise

All the girls and all the boys

__

He points in one direction and the girls move to the right

He points to the opposite direction and the boys move to the left

Don't you know we got it going on

__

He does a few dance moves, getting lost in the music again

All together we belong

__

He nods and bounces to the beat

(Sharpay)

We can do anything everything we wanna

__

Sharpay rises from a trap door in the stage, fog encompassing her

Finally we get the chance

__

She strikes a pose and everyone cheers

Everybody wanna celebrate

__

She steps away from the fog and plays to the crowd

Let the party never end

Ready for the summer holiday

Anticipating what's ahead

__

She walks over to Ryan and sings to him, both of them smiling and dancing

(Sharpay and Ryan)

Now we're better than we've ever been

You know we do it right

Acapella now bring it in

Come on girls, one more time

__

They turn towards the crowd and hold out their mics

(Girl Wildcats)

Chillin' out

__

Jason and Martha dance together down the line that separates the two genders

Break it down

That's the way we do it now

__

Kelsi and Ryan go down the line after them

Attitude in the groove

__

Then Sharpay and Zeke dance down the line

Getting into something new

(Boys)

Say goodbye to yesterday

__

Next Taylor and Chad go down the line

Future looking good tome

(Everyone)

All together raise your hands

__

When Troy and Gabriella go, all the people they pass by come back together to fill the empty space

Time to party, time to dance

__

Once they're all the way through, everyone dances all together through the dance break

Party 'cause you know the future's all yours

__

Sharpay and Ryan dance together as if auditioning for another school play

Dance til your feet don't touch the floor

__

Then Zeke steals Sharpay away and they dance together

Celebrate the day you're waited for

__

Ryan turns to Kelsi and holds out his hand, she takes it and he spins her around

Party like you're ready for so much more

__

Taylor, Chad and Martha do a routine together

Do it like you know it's never been done

__

Troy grabs a hold of Gabriella's hand. She looks up and he nods towards the historic Ferris wheel, the Wonder Wheel

Go a little crazy, have too much fun

__

They race hand and hand towards it

Today's the day, come on everyone

__

Now strapped in, the ride lifts them towards the top

The party's just begun

__

Troy leans in towards Gabriella and kisses her passionately.

Fire works explode behind them, but they don't seem to notice, experiencing their own sparks.


	33. Epilogue: We're All In This Together

**Thank God! I am finally finished! This is the longest story that I have ever written and completed so I thank you all for sticking with me to the end. A lot of hard work went into this one and it feels really good to get such great responses. Thank you a million times over!**

**Now I present to you the conclusion of "A Wildcat Reunion". Much loves:P**

**love, creativelyyourz**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Four Months Later

This was it is. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

Ryan peeked behind the thick curtains backstage, his stomach churning at the sight of all the spectators who filled up the seats, their eyes watching in expectancy. Thanks to a few calls from Sharpay, the Palace Theater was sold out just three weeks after its announcement. Even after the multitude of performances he'd done in front of large crowds, nothing came close to comparing to this. That crowd was 5 times bigger than any turnout he'd ever seen before. Who knew how many of those faces belonged to highly acclaimed agents or record producers. One slip up and that would be the end of his career before it even began.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He spent his whole life dreaming of this day. There was no way he was going to let his nerves get the best of him. Besides, he'll have some friends backing him up.

The lights began to dim and Ryan's eyes fell down to the orchestra pit where Kelsi instructed the players to began playing the intro to the first song. His song. His heart pounding, he looked across to the other wing to see the stage manger give him the OK sign. He nodded and walked out onto stage.

**"A" Cartel**

And you can take this however you want

_Ryan walks out on the stage wearing glasses and a brown business him is a set up of a courtroom with the lights dimmed. Everyone else is frozen still, while a spotlight follows him as he addresses the crowd._

Yeah you can take this however you want

And don't be so so sure this is all it adds up to

You

_The lights on stage fade on and Ryan moves behind the prosecutors table. Everyone else comes to life, throwing papers and having fits. The judge bangs his mallet._

(Ryan)

You're justified

_Ryan moves towards the front of the court pleading his case to the everyone_

But there's no justice if it's just a lie

No, go and find yourself

You will if you look inside

_He turns towards the stage, takes off his glasses and tosses them_

(Ryan)

And I'll never know

_As Ryan dances, he's met up with Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay and Chad who were members of the jury_

(Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay and Chad)

And you never will

(Ryan)

Still I'll never know

_They all do the same dance while clapping_

(Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay and Chad)

And you won't until

Someone stands up

_They all hold on to each other exchanging smiles_

Then you'll get some answers

_The gang rush backstage_

_During the beat break the set spins around and it becomes a ballroom where cast members waltz in pairs._

(Ryan)

And you can take this however you want

_Ryan enters the stage wearing a suit and pointing towards the audience_

Yeah you can take this however you want

Just don't waste your breath unless you an save us

And tell me can you

_He looks down at Kelsi_

_During the break, he flys down the stairs and into the orchestra pit_

_He grabs Kelsi's hand and they both run back up to the stage_

Can you save us?

_They begin dancing the waltz right on time with everyone us._

_During the break, the cast members pretend to argue with each other while Ryan and Kelsi remain dancing, their eyes locked._

_The couples slowly calm down after seeng them and come back together, intertwining each other while spinning._

_Then they dance in a circle around Kelsi and Ryan who seem oblivious to what's going on as they continue to dance._

_Everything else gets dim except them two who are lit by a spotlight_

(Ryan)

Can you save?

_Ryan sings to Kelsi, his eyes never leaving hers_

Can you save us?

This can't go on

Without the meaning in the rhyme

Can you save?

Can you save us?

I can't go on

Out of rhythm with our time

_Kelsi and Ryan stop dancing. The lights come back on to reveal that the set looks like New York City. There's glittering signs and a backdrop that look like buildings with lights twinkling in the windows._

_The rest of the wildcats appear, approaching Ryan and Kelsi_

(Wildcats)

_They stop beside Ryan and Kelsi and face the crowd_

Our days were numbered by nights

on too any rooftops

(Ryan: Tell me can you save us)

They said we're wasting our lives

(Ryan: Whoa Oh Oh Oh Oh)

_Ryan turns to Sharpay who's right next to him, and they smile at each other_

Oh at least we know that if we died

_She pushes him towards a mic stand that's placed at the edge of the stage_

(Ryan: At least we know that if we die)

_He sings into the microphone_

We lived with passion

They said we burned so bright

(Ryan: They said we burned so bright, bright,

Whoa, Whoa)

_Ryan closes his eyes and lifts his arms in the air, gaining cheers from the crowd_

They said we're wasting our lives

(Ryan: But we're not wasting our lives)

_Ryan opens his eyes and shakes his head_

Oh at least we know that if we died

(Ryan: And if we die)

_Ryan moves back to the others_

We lived with passion

(Ryan: Oh maybe you

_He moves to Kelsi..._

Maybe you)

_And takes her hand_

They said we burned so bright

_All the wildcats grab each others hands and move to the edge of the stage_

Oh, oh, Oh

They all bow in a wave life movement

(Ryan: Oh maybe you can save us)

_Ryan turns to Kelsi and kisses her softly on the lips. The crowd cheers as the music fades out._

Roses were thrown onto the stage and Ryan picked one up and searched the crowd. After finding, Ms. Darbus he tossed the flower towards her. She caught it and gave a nod.

Chad lifted his fist in the air. "What team?"

"Wildcats!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Wildcats!"

"Get your head in the game!

They all jumped off their feet into individual poses and the crowd went wild giving a rousing round of applause. That night, the wildcats were once again a team, happier than ever and all together.

Ryan and Kelsi held hands, their eyes watching the crowd with appreciation. _After his radiant performance, Ryan's phone rang constantly with calls from agents who lavished him with praises, one of them being Sharpay's agent who signed him immediately after his acceptance._ Hearts Divided _was such a hit that he signed on to do a worldwide tour with the original crew which was scheduled to kick off the following summer. Kelsi, continued to play with the orchestra and will also be on the tour. In the meantime, she made a living producing Ryan's music for his upcoming album._

Chad and Taylor wrapped their arms around each other and Chad kissed her on the forehead. _Inspired by dance, Chad made the choice to leave New Mexico and move to LA. He enrolled in dance classes, taught by Martha, and auditioned for a Justin Timberlake concert. He got the spot and looked foward to living the rest of his life as a dancer. After collage, Taylor moved to Washington, DC. She and Chad maintained a long distance relationship while she went on to become the youngest Congresswoman in Maryland._

Sharpay rested her head on Zeke's chest as they swayed to the music. _Sharpay took a break from show biz for a while and became a fashion consultant for celebrity friends of hers. After the widespread admiration of her work, she went on to create the highly successful clothing line "Evans". She held on to her promise to Zeke and promoted his baked goods at her birthday party. The guests couldn't get enough and soon everyone wanted their exclusive event catered by the rising star chef. Zeke opened up a shop called "Bayler Man" in LA which had to be expanded due to the overwhelming request for his desserts. Soon a solar powered factory was opened so that he could make mass productions of his pastries. His smiling face is on every package._

Troy gazed into Gabriella's eyes, smiling with joy. Gabriella smiled back up at him while she fiddled with her "T" charm. _After his championship win, Troy got drafted into the NBA. He now plays for the Chicago Bulls, geared up in his favorite team colors. He made sure to fly in his parents on his personal jet for his first game. After graduating from college, Gabriella went to Harvard Law School. She's now Troy's financial lawyer and they travel all over the world together. Troy popped the question to Gabriella who tearfully accepted and their wedding is expected to take place next spring._

Could this mean another reunion for the Wildcats? Only time will tell.

The End

**Credits: All trademarked names and copyrighted material belong to their creators. No infringement intended.**


End file.
